


Breaking Boundries

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basketball, Beating, Bottom Jared, Expressive Language Disorder, Falling In Love, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Injury, Jock Jared, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, Nerd Jensen, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Politics, Protective Jensen, Social Issues, Stuttering Jensen, Top Jensen, True Love, Violence, Young Jared Padalecki, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where social status is everything and if your caught messing below your own you could be thrown out, what will happen when Jared and Jensen decide to risk it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Social Status

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter they will get longer

Your social fate is decided for you the day you walk through those high school doors. High school is a test, a social ladder—when you walk in freshman year who you gravitate to guarantees where you’ll be…forever. It’s a non-spoken rule—don’t communicate to those beneath your group. If you do—consider yourself dead, a complete social suicide. But once every so often there might be one who will risk it all.

 

The blaring of the alarm startled Jared out of his peaceful sleep; he let out a tired groan before reaching over to shut it off with a fall of his hand. He scrubbed his eyes roughly to joust him awake before climbing out of bed and making his way to the bathroom in a daze.

Jared showered and dressed quickly in dark jeans and a plaid flannel before running his fingers through his shaggy hair that grew too long and his mother swore needed to be cut, but she would never do it. He took the stairs two at a time, once in the kitchen he kissed his moms cheek and swooped up a banana and bottled water. “Won’t be home till 6…basketball practice, what’s for dinner?”

Sherri looked up at her son with a smile “ordering pizza tonight, your father will be on call tonight. Have a good day honey.”

 

Jared pulled his Land Rover into Westlake High at approximately 7:30 a.m., enough time for him to find his friends and chat for a bit. 

Jared stepped out and slung his bag over his shoulder, it sagging down for the proof that he finished his AP World History homework, when he heard his name being called across the lot. 

He looked up and smiled as his best friend strolled into view—book bag not in sight. “What’s up Jaybird?”

“Hey Chad… where’s your stuff?” Chad smirked in response and slung his arm over Jared’s shoulder as they walked in school. “Now Jared, do I look like the type of guy to carry a pansy ass book bag?”

Jared rolled his eyes “remind me how you got into Stanford with me again?” Chad slapped his back “because my man I’m smarter than I look—you feel tense. Basketball kick your ass yesterday?”

Jared huffed and rubbed his sore neck “yes and Stephen kept me up till 2 a.m. on the phone.”

Chad laughed “remind me again, how does one of the most popular jocks in school get by with being gay and dating the Capitan of the Football team? I mean I love you man but I’m surprised I’m not pulling your ass out of lockers.”

Jared glowered and opened his mouth to retort that it was because he had a great personality and it wasn’t the 1970’s when suddenly he was falling and his ass was on the ground. He let out a painful groan and reached down to rub his sore cheeks.

“Oh I—I’m s-sorry Ja-Jared. I wasn’t pay-paying a-att-attention.”

Jared looked up at the familiar stuttering to look into wide, fearful emerald eyes. Jensen Ackles, otherwise known as one of the biggest nerds in the school and at the every bottom of the social ladder. To any passerbyer Jensen might look like he could be at the top except in the hierarchy of things Westlake classified him as an Academic Social Disaster. Jensen mainly stuck to the math nerds but sometimes gravitated over to the Biology geeks as well. He also suffered from Expressive Language Disorder, which caused him to stutter—poor guy because Jensen wasn’t bad looking. He had bright green eyes, pale skin that was scattered with freckles—he had dirty blonde hair that held a slight rusty tint and luscious lips—he was actually quite gorgeous. But completely off limits… were talking exile.

Jared finally realized he was staring when Jensen’s face sagged in fear as he cast glances around—probably thinking Stephen would jump out at any moment. Next to him Chad was snickering at Jensen’s Star Wars shirt “what a pussy” he whispered. Jared elbowed him as Jensen flushed a deep red and backed up.

“No Jensen its ok, I wasn’t exactly paying attention either—no harm done.” Jared smiled kindly and hoisted his bag up before dusting himself off. “Well… see you in Calculus Jensen.”

Jensen nodded quickly—realizing the polite dismissal before scurrying off, probably to find Chris. Christian Kane the only boy in the whole school that didn’t belong on the scale. It was hard to determine exactly where to put him, you see him and think wannabee rock star with his long stringy hair and band shirts but then he’s also one of the only people Jensen hangs around… aside from his social status. 

As Jensen disappeared from view Chad let out a loud cackle—his hands covering his belly “oh my God Jensen Ackles is the biggest freak on the planet! Did you see him? Nerd was about to piss himself—oh shit!” He laughed again and started mocking Jensen “s—s—sorry” he stuttered as they walked to Chemistry.

“Will you cut it out? He can’t help it besides… he’s nice.”

“Oh yeah he sure was with those heart eyes he was giving you,” Chad teased as they sat down and Jared blushed “shut the hell up there were no heart eyes I’m just the only one whose nice to him.”

“That’s because you’re not supposed to be dumbass. He’s not on our level—in fact he doesn’t have a level. He spends his days jacking off to his homework.”

Jared scoffed “he goes to somethings…”

“Oh yeah? He sits on the visitor side at the football games and behind the bleachers staring at your ass during basketball season. The most exciting thing that freak has ever done is dress up like Darth Vader for some geeky ass Star Wars convention where he spent his day pining after Obi Wan—face it Jay the guys a loser.”

Jared shook his head and sighed tiredly” pay attention…class is starting .”


	2. Tutoring

Jared whined pathetically as Mrs. Carter laid down his latest Calculus test. You give Jared any other subject and he could pass with flying colors, math? Not so much. No way in hell.

He heard a quite cheer and peeked over at Jensen who was smiling proudly and Jared frowned to himself.

“Ok class pretty good grades overall but some of you might wanna consider help.” She shot Jared a look and he sunk in his seat, face hot.

As everyone dismissed Jared rushed after Jensen—“hey Jensen!” Jensen turned with wide eyes and glanced around before relaxing as Jared smiled shyly “hey um did you do well on the test?”

Jared nodded and held up his paper—a 98—Jared winced “I didn’t I got a 65…listen I wanted to ask will you tutor me?”

Jensen’s eyes grew wider “m—me?”

“Yeah… you’re really smart and you get this shit and I could use some help, I can’t make below a C for Basketball plus I could lose my scholarship to Stanford. I promise I’ll do the work I’m not like those other meatheads… I genuinely need help…please?”

Jensen bit his lip and ducked his head in thought before nodding “ok…I know y—your sm—art and your ni-nice so I’ll he—help.”

Jared grinned widely before bouncing on his toes “thank man! This is so great of you, you saved me! Can we meet tomorrow after school? Is your house ok? My mom has girl’s night on Fridays.”

Jensen nodded again with a blush and Jared grinned again “great! I’ll see you then!”

Jensen watched as Jared bounded down the hall in full speed and straight into Stephen Amell’s arms. Jensen cringed as Stephen met his eyes and gave him a sneer as Jared chatted cluelessly, no doubt telling him about his new tutor. Jensen sighed—there would be a beating later for sure from Stephen and his lackies but at that moment Jensen couldn’t find it in himself to care. Jared would be at his house tomorrow night. Jensen grinned secretly as he walked to his 1967 Chevy Impala his dad gave him.

Jensen had been crushing on Jared since he was 14, it was hard not to. Jared was a pure ray of sunshine, totally different from his entourage—and he was breathtakingly beautiful. Jared was somewhat exotic with his fox-slanted almond shaped hazel eyes that held swirls of blue and green depending on the light, that were ultimately covered by his shaggy chestnut hair that Jensen was dying to run his fingers through. His skin was a sun-kissed bronze from all the days he spent outdoors, his nose was curved and pointy with a tiny mole next to it. His lips were pink and pouty and when he smiled his dimples dug sweet, delicious trenches in his cheeks to which Jensen wanted to kiss.

He knew all this was hopeless. Jared had been dating Stephen since sophomore year; it was all a big scandal. Everyone knew Jared was gay, the secret came out when he was 13 and somehow he had managed to keep his popularity—probably because he was so nice and everyone loved him. Well suddenly Stephen was chasing after Jared, walking him to class—going to his games and then one day their kissing in the halls and Jensen’s dreams of one day confessing his love is crushed, and he’s once again left alone, down on the ladder where he belongs.

 

“You’re telling me that handicapped freak is going to be spending 3 days a week with you?”

Jared winced as Stephen shouted at him in the safety of Stephen’s truck. He leveled Stephen with a calm stare and touched his arm “it’s just for tutoring… I told you I’ve been slipping in Calculus I can’t get below a C Steph otherwise I could lose my scholarship. Its only Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday that’s it…ok?”

Stephen sighed as Jared leaned over his lip rolled out in a pout—he let his anger slip as a smile twitched on his lips. “Fine… I’ll let it slide only because you need help because your ass sucks at math—“Jared let out a mock squeal and slapped his shoulder as Stephen finished “and because that fairy won’t try anything or I’ll kick his ass.”

With that he stretched over and kissed Jared’s lips softly. He stroked Jared’s smooth cheek and nudged Jared’s nose who let his mouth fall open so Stephen could plunge his tongue in Jared’s hot cavern—Jared let out a tiny moan and reached up to grip Stephen’s letter jacket.

He pulled back breathless and smiled softly before stroking Stephen’s scruff “I have to go… call me later.” He opened the door and tossed a smile over his shoulder “love you—“ Stephen grinned and eyed Jared’s toned form with a hungry gaze “love you.”

 

Jensen pulled the door open with a trembling hands and he swears the breath left his body. Jared was smiling brightly—he was wearing jeans a hoodie, his cheeks flushed from the chilly fall air. He watched as Jared eyed him slowly and suddenly Jensen felt foolish for his Pokémon shirt “um d—do you wa—wanna st—start?”

Jared nodded and followed him inside and to the dining room “where are your parents?”

“At wo—work…do you ha-have y-your ho-home-wo-work?”

“Yep! And can I say good luck because I’m clueless?”

“It’s ok I-I’ll he-help.”

2 hours later and Jared was slowly grasping Calculus “thank you so much Jensen, I know I’m a pain in the ass.”

Jensen blushed “no y-your n-not…”

Jared smiled “well I’ll see you on Sunday, thanks again!”

Jensen watched as Jared skipped to his Land Rover with a tender smile. The boys had spent their time studying and joking around. Jared was a very cool, sweet boy and he didn’t make Jensen feel like an invalid. He would just smile and nod whenever Jensen broke into a stuttering fit and couldn’t get the words out.

Right then Jensen knew he was in trouble .


	3. Side's Chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but thats because the next one is long.

Tuesday afternoon Jensen was wandering down the hall looking over his quiz when a voice echoed through the halls causing everyone to freeze. “Jensen! Hey Jensen!”

Jensen turned, red-faced and horrified as Jared raced down the hallway with an ear splitting grin, dimples shining and hand waving in the air, a piece of paper flowing in the wind as he ran. Then suddenly Jared was crashing into him, Jensen let out a startled gasp as long arms wound behind his neck and held him tight. 

Jensen couldn’t breathe as Jared pulled back, his eyes sparkling in the light—and his heart stopped. He was still in a daze as Jared started talking “look! I got an 86 Jensen! Can you believe it?”

Jensen smiled happily as Jared bounced on his feet, his hair flopping. “My mom’s gonna flip! Thank you so much Jensen with your help I’ll pass!” With one last hug Jared took off for the locker room and left Jensen with a goofy smile, he could still feel Jared’s warm body pressed to his.

He just missed the sinister brown eyes watching from the shadows.

 

Jared blinked and let out a groan as the ball was hurled at him “Padalecki eyes open!” Jared flushed; he couldn’t stop thinking about the hug he gave Jensen earlier. Honestly he wasn’t sure what came over him…but it felt so good, so right.

Jared knew he shouldn’t be feeling these things not only because he was in a relationship but because it was socially wrong. He and Jensen were two different people on two different levels—if Jared were to jump out and take the risk they would both be doomed and the social balance would be thrown off.

“What the hell is going on man?” Jared turned to Chad and shook his head “honestly? I’m not sure.”

 

Jensen was walking to his car, he had stayed late at school due to Pre- Med club. He was jingling his keys and whistling the theme to Star Wars when rough hands gripped his arms in a brutal clutch and jerked him back.

Jensen felt panic swell in his belly as a cruel voice whispered in his ear “I think it’s time I taught you a lesson retard… no one touches what’s mine.”

He was shoved to the cold ground crudely, his hands catching his fall. Hands reached down and tugged his hair and gave a sharp pull making his head snap back and he was able to see his attacker. Stephen smirked viciously “your gonna regret all those smiles you sent my boy—“ Behind him Tom Welling and Jason Moma snickered as Stephen pulled his fist back and sent slam to Jensen’s face, dwelling in the crunch.

 

“Man you know I love you and you’re a great Capitan but today you were slacking—you spaced the whole practice.”

Jared was barley listening as they made their way to the car lot, his mind was somewhere else. He was about to tell Chad to kiss his ass when he heard a loud shout from the lower deck. He frowned as they got closer, those shouts sounded like Stephen.

As they turned the corner he let out an incredulous gasp—his eyes bugging in disbelief and he reached up to wipe them to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. There before him Jensen was laying on the ground, his arms shielding his body while Stephen, Jason, and Tom pumbled him with mocking sneers.

Chad stepped up, already sensing Jared was about the intrude “Jay this isn’t your pro—“

“What the fuck are you doing!?” Jared bellowed furiously as he dropped his bags to stomp over to the boys. Stephen turned and his face fell in alarm before he smirked “what’s it look like Jay? I’m teaching this retard to stay where he belongs.”

Jared blinked bewildered—he couldn’t believe this.

Jensen picked up his head and Jared’s heart broke. His right eye was black, hiding the green iris, his lip busted and his face beaten all to hell and swollen. He gave Jared a pleading look and his mouth bobbed helplessly.

Jared shoved the other boys aside and levelled Stephen with a murderous glare “you’re an asshole Stephen; all Jensen did was help me… I’m sick and tired of this shit—he did nothing wrong!”

“Oh yeah? How about touching you? Or the moon eyes he follows you with? This boy—this pansy ass bottom feeder is in love with you! Your mine Jared!”

“I belong to no one you dick,” Jared seethed as he reached down to help Jensen up. “And you can go to hell because were done—I don’t date bullies. And for the record, handicapped or not Jensen’s a better man than you’ll ever be!” With that he helped a groaning Jensen to his car and slid him in gingerly.

“Jared! Don’t you walk away from me!”

Jared turned with a hateful stare “watch me .”


	4. Affection

Jensen winced and let out a wounded hiss as Jared cleaned his face. Jared bit his lip and cringed “I’m sorry I know it hurts…were almost done.” He gently dabbed Jensen’s gashed cheek before blushing “uh could you… well can you take your shirt off?” Jensen’s eyes widened “no! I mean to check for bruising?” Jared rushed.

Ever so slowly, with rosy cheeks Jensen pulled his sweater off to reveal a toned body. It wasn’t as muscular as Stephens but still well built. Jared cleared his throat and tucked his hair back as he gently felt along his ribs, stopping when Jensen hissed.

“Well nothings broken—no internal bleeding you just bruised them. I would ice them in the morning and get a heat pad for nights.”

"H--how do y--you kn--know that?"

“My dad’s a trauma surgeon…he taught me somethings.”

Jensen smiled weakly “I wanna b-be a doc-doctor t-t-to.”

“Really? Cool!... Jensen I’m sorry, this is my fault.”

Jensen gave him a puzzled frown and opened his mouth to protest, Jared had saved him why was he blaming himself? “N-no y—“

“No Jensen this is my fault…I should have known. He didn’t want me hanging out with you he has a problem with jealousy but I didn’t think he would do this. I know you think he’s the biggest jerk on the planet and he is but—not around me. I’ve never seen this side of him, I mean when we started dating he believed in socialism—the status of where we belong just like all the other high climbers but here lately his taken it above and beyond. I mean I know technically I’m a jock and I should stay in my group but I don’t believe in it like he does… none of that matters so I had to dump him, it was toxic and I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner I should have known.”

Jensen blinked and held his ice pack to his jaw soothingly as Jared finished his speech. Then he gathered his courage, leaned forward and took Jared’s arm “it’s n—not your fa-fault. You s-saved m-me—your n-not like th-them… you c—care and that’s w-why I like y-you.”

Jared blushed a deep crimson and ducked his head causing his bangs to fall in his eyes. Jensen’s heart was hammering and he couldn't stop the soft smile at Jared’s cherry cheeks and he found himself wanting to see that blush more.

And suddenly Jared was stuttering “do you… well tomorrow af-after my tutoring, since were meeting at my house do you wanna stay for dinner?”

Jensen was flabbergasted. Jared wanted him to eat dinner with his family? “uh I—I…su-sure.” Jared beamed “great! Ok well I guess I’ll drive you to your car…if you think you can drive?”

Jensen’s brow furrowed in thought—his right eye was bruised and slightly swollen “i-im not su-sure I c—can s…see.” He winced in shame but Jared smiled “its ok…well your welcome to spend the night if you want you can borrow some clothes and get your car tomorrow or I can drive you home.”

“I….I shou—should g-g-go h—ho—home…but I-I’ll see yo-you tom—tomor—tomorrow.”

"Ok lets go then."

 

The next day at school all eyes were on Jared as he walked through the doors that morning. He kept his jaw locked as he walked down the halls, eyes set forward. He smiled as he spotted Jensen with his head down, “Hey Jen!” Jensen’s head snapped up and his eyes narrowed in on Jared before smiling wearily.

Jensen didn’t think Jared would be talking to him with all the drama but he should have known better. “h-hey J-Jared.” Jared beamed at him, dimples peeking out making Jensen’s knees weak, “you’re still coming over right? My mom’s making steak.” Jensen smiled wider at Jared “yeah…I—I’ll be th—there at 5.”

“Great! Well, I’ve got English, see ya later Jen!”

Jen…the nickname had him grinning.

 

Jared swung the door open with a dazzling smile and Jensen felt his heart stop. “Hey Jen! Come in, we can go to my room,” he took Jensen’s wrist—“Jared? Honey come here.”

Jared huffed but smiled and drug Jensen to the kitchen where a tiny woman with Jared’s features was at the stove. When she spotted them she smiled warmly and wiped her hands with a towel before holding a hand out “you must be Jensen, I’m Sherri—Jared’s mother, he’s told me all about you.”

Jared blushed “mom,” he whined and Sherri laughed.

“N—nice to me—meet you m-ma’am.” Her smile didn’t falter at his stutter “why don’t you boys go on up and I’ll call you when dinners ready?”

But instead of studying they popped in a movie and sat on Jared’s bed. Jared could feel the heat radiating from Jensen’s body and he instinctively leaned closer. His heart was pounding and his belly swirled—he had never felt this way before, not even Stephen had made him feel like this. Jared knew he shouldn’t be having these feelings—the social balance and all that but maybe for Jensen he could look over it. “Hey Jensen… do you wanna stay the night Friday?”

Jensen turned to him with wide searching eyes—he couldn’t remember the last time he stayed at someone’s house… 12 maybe? “Y—yes I wo—wou—would li—like that.”

Jared let out a relieved breath “awesome, it’ll be just us till midnight my dad has a benefit at the hospital.” Jensen nodded and smiled, why did Jared have to be so wonderful?

 

Dinner with his family had been great, he had polite conversation but mostly listened with an amused smile as Jared and his family talked. Then the doorbell rang and Jared froze before stalking over and tearing it open “what are you doing here?”

“Can we talk?”

“No…leave—“Jensen listened as Stephen scoffed “is the freak in there?”

Jared stepped outside and Jensen shrunk in his seat—Sherri gave him a sympathetic smile. “Don’t you call him that, God how did I not see before what a complete jerkoff you are? Don’t you see how twisted you are?”

Stephen sneered and gripped Jared’s arm tight “that’s funny just the other day you were jerking me off—“

Jared shoved Stephen hard with a disgusted scowl “shut your mouth! You’re a jackass and I don’t know what I ever saw in you!” Jared turned to go in but Stephen jerked him back with a bone crushing grip “so you’re dumping me for that geeky ass retard? Don’t you realize how wrong this is? He’s beneath you! He's nothing Jared!”

Jared flinched as Stephen shouted in his face—a shooting pain crept up his arm and he let out a wounded groan of discomfort “you know what? Maybe I am. Now let go your hurting me!” Jared pulled his arm back and rubbed the red skin gently “get out of here now…and stay away from me or I’ll tell everyone about the time I caught you snooping around with Kelly Rash behind my back, I’m sure the football jocks would love to hear about you and that English nerd? Isn’t that what you called her? Or was that before you were fucking her behind the equipment room?”

With one last glare Stephen stormed off and Jared went inside—his dad shot up and reached for his arm growling when the skin started bruising “I’ll kick that little punks ass—“

“Dad please” he gave his father a pleading look and he sighed “why don’t you and Jensen go watch a movie?”

When the boys were in the room Jensen shook his head “he sh—shouldn’t h—have done th—that…” he waved his hands to exhibit his mood of anger. How dare Stephen put his hands on Jared, how dare he violate him.

Jared shrugged and sat down “I’m fine… he just surprised me is all, I’ve never seen him like that. I mean yeah sure he could be a jerk sometimes but he was usually pretty sweet—but I got played so.”

Jensen frowned as Jared sulked in on himself “he—he’s an ass—asshole and your w—wor—woth m—more.” He took the exotic boys hand and Jared blushed before looking up with an innocent doey eyed look, making Jensen lick his lips in desire. “Thanks Jen… that means a lot, I’m lucky to have you .”


	5. Branded

That Friday Jensen stood in front of Jared’s door bouncing with anticipation. He had all his necessities in his carry on; the only thing he was missing was his heart. It jumped out of his chest as he pulled in the driveway and left him alone as he waited for Jared to answer. 

The door swung open to revel an excited Jared “hey Jen!” he moved aside and Jensen moved past him into the hallway. 

“I thought we could order take out and maybe watch some Netflix?” Jensen nodded as he set his things down.

“Great, Chinese or pizza?”

“Ch—chinese is f—fine.”

Jared smiled “cool, I’ll order it—make yourself at home.” Jensen watched him walk in the kitchen with a soft smile—he was spending the night with Jared.

But then he faced the bed and his smile fell, where the hell would he sleep? Oh God would they share?

“It should be here in 30—what’s wrong?” Jensen turned pale faced and because he couldn’t find his words he motioned to the bed with wide eyes. Jared followed his hand and reddened self-consciously “I… well its ok if we share right? I mean it’s a pretty big bed…”

He trailed off and bit his lip shyly and Jensen felt his knees weaken and barley controlled himself not to shout out in joy. “No it—its ok.”

 

The evening flew by. The night filled with Chinese, Netflix, and video games and when 2 a.m. rolled around the boys snuggled down in bed with Jensen on the far left trying not to touch Jared. But Jared scooted closer till he could feel Jensen’s body heat and closed his eyes. Jensen kept his eyes on the boys peaceful face, he was so beautiful and he leaned closer unable to fight temptation. He shut his eyes and ghosted his lips over Jared’s softly, barley there kiss. But Jared’s eyes shot open—they were wide and searching. Jensen froze, his breathing grew shallow and he tried to lean back but Jared reached out to grip his arm and then smiled before pressing his lips to Jensen’s.

The kiss was everything Jensen imagined and more. It was tender and sweet, just a simple moving of lips—no hurry needed. It was magical and fiery all at the same time—Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck and Jensen’s hands hovered above his hips. Jared smiled in the kiss and gently pressed Jensen’s hands down “you can touch me…I won’t bite.” Jensen laughed shakily and skimmed his hands down Jared’s body with trembling hands. “I—I re—really like y—you J—J—Jared….I al—always h-h-have.”

Jared gasped, startled. He had always thought Jensen liked him but hearing it was something different but he found himself grinning happily and he pushed himself in Jensen’s arms and stroked his cheek. “I like you to Jen…” he whispered in his neck and he felt Jensen sigh in relief before kissing him once more. Bravely Jensen pulled Jared on his chest and held him tight “g—goodni—night Jay.”

Jared smiled and rubbed his face against Jensen’s soft shirt “goodnight Jen.”

 

Monday morning Jared convinced Jensen to meet him outside the school where he reached down and tangled their fingers. Jensen glanced around nervously and tightened his grip on Jared’s hand. “ A—are y—you su—sure? The—they’ll la—laugh at y—you.”

“I’ve never been more sure. Let them laugh. I don’t care anymore about their stupid social pecking order none of that matters to me, it never did. I’ve never been like any of them, and if they wanna ditch me then they were never my friends. Besides I wanna be with you.” 

Jensen smiled and smoothed his thumb over Jared’s knuckles before they started in the school.

Instantly all eyes zeroed in on the boys. All of Jared’s friends stared in confusion but Jared stood tall and Jensen felt proud and in that moment he wanted Jared to be proud of him to. So he stood up straighter and pulled his hand away, there was a brief glance of hurt from Jared till Jensen reached up and draped his arm around Jared’s shoulders and Jared’s face broke into a breathtaking smile and in return he stepped closer, snuggling under Jensen’s arm.

“Jay?” Jared turned his head, Chad was staring open-mouthed but Jared shook his head “tell you later” he mouthed before following Jensen to class.

When the day was over Jensen walked Jared to practice “I—I’ll see y—you at 6.” Jared smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek “have fun in debate.”

“Ok Jaybird what the fuck? You and Ackles, since when?”

“We’ve been spending time together and we got close… I really like him Chad—“

“But he’s a nerd! He’s at the bottom of the food chain1 He’d the guppy and you’re the shark, don’t you understand how wrong this is? You’ve stepped outside the band—you could be exiled!”

Jared scowled and tied his shoes angrily “that’s such bullshit man this isn’t The Outsiders, there’s no greasers and socials were normal people and Jensen is sweet, I like him and you can either accept it or not.” With that he slammed his gym locker shut and strutted down the hall only to be gripped tight and shoved back against the wall. After letting out a pained groan he opened his eyes and scoffed “get off me Stephen!”

“Or what?” Stephen sneered “your gonna tell the freak? What’s he gonna do stutter me to death?”

“You dick I—“

“No you listen to me Jared… I don’t know what the hell is going on with you but I’m tired of this game. You and Ackles? That’s horse shit it’s not where you belong—be smart, you’re making a mistake.”

Jared’s eyes narrowed dangerously and he bucked against Stephen trying to shove him off “the only mistake I ever made was dating a selfish motherfucker like you, now let me go your hurting me.”

Instead of complying Stephen dug his nails in Jared’s arms and reached one hand out and backhanded Jared with a sharp slap and Jared’s face whipped to the side and he cried out.

His face was pounding, it felt as though his face was shattering and he felt hot tears burn his eyes and he had never felt more humiliated. And just as Stephen reached back again Chad came out and gripped his shirt tight and slammed him to the ground and gave him a hard kick. “You fucking dick!” He gave another kick “you touch him again I swear I’ll fucking kill you, you low life son of a bitch!”

Jared sunk down to the cool tile floors and cried softly as he watched Stephen scurry up and deride at Chad while clutching his side “you won’t be there forever Murray and when you’re not I’ll show Jared he’s nothing without me.”

“I’ll always be here prick now get the fuck out of here before I shove my foot so far up your ass they’ll have to surgically remove it!”

As Stephen stalked away Chad rushed over to Jared and bowed next to him carefully “ok Jaybird let me see,” he tilted Jared’s head up and winced at his swollen cheek “your defiantly going to have a shiner and your gonna have to pack some ice on that jaw….that fucking asshole I should have beat the shit out of him.”

Jared shook his head weakly and tried to wipe his eyes only to pull back in agony and cause more tears “no just….find Jensen.”

Chad raced to the English hall where the debate club was held and without knocking burs through the door and found Jensen sitting in the front. He walked over, all eyes on him and Jensen looking thoroughly scared and ripped him up “ok Ackles I need you to come with me… Jared’s hurt.”

Jensen stood up, his chair falling over and his eyes grew “h—hurt?”

“Yeah hurt… Stephen cornered him in the hall, just come on!” Jensen ran after Chad all the way to the gym hall where Jared was still sitting on the floor, his legs bent up and his head down.

Jensen walked over slowly and crouched down and stretched his fingers out to brush Jared’s hair back and his head shot up and Jensen’s heart faltered. 

Jared’s eyes were red-rimmed and puffy and full of tears. His cheek was swollen and bruised and Jensen could see the beginnings of a black eye on the left and he felt anger swell in him. “Oh J—Jay I’m—I’m so—sorry.” Jared’s bottom lip quivered and he jumped in Jensen’s arms and sobbed in his shoulder and Jensen held him tight and kissed his cheek “I’m so—sorry Jay .”


	6. Never Let You Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but something big happens in the next chapter so it will be long

Jensen had driven Jared home, after carrying him to his car and telling Chad nothing he raced to the Padalecki’s. When Sherri opened the door she gasped and helped Jensen in and brought Jared to the couch where she got the first aid kit and called his father to come home. 

Jared would not be attending school the next day and neither would Jensen. He had called his parents and told them what happened, but they weren’t home anyway—out on a business trip. Sherri told him he could stay with Jared that he would need the company because tomorrow he wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

After Gerald came home and cleaned him up and deemed that he had no broken bones just a face that would hurt like hell for a couple days he sent the boys upstairs and left to visit the Amell household ignoring Jared’s pleas.

Jensen followed silently as Sherri tucked Jared in bed and kissed his cheek and promised she would bring some soup up for them both soon, she gave Jensen a warm smile and left the room. 

Jensen looked up and he could feel his eyes stinging at Jared’s small form hiding under the blankets. Jared glanced over at him and patted the spot next to him with a weak smile. Jensen crossed the room quickly and lay next to Jared and allowed himself to be maneuvered as Jared gingerly lay on his chest.

Jensen carefully wrapped his arms around Jared and couldn’t help but let a tear out as Jared hissed as his face rubbed against Jensen’s shirt. Jared looked up “Jen what’s wrong?”

 

Silent sobs racked his body and he sniffed and turned his head “th—this is m—my fa—fau—fault…he hu—hurt you be—beca—because of m—m—me. Be—being wi—with me is no—noth—nothing but tr—trou—trouble…you sh—should end it no—now.”

Ignoring his injuries Jared sat up and grunted in discomfort and slapped Jensen’s hand away as he moved to him “you listen to me Jensen Ackles and you listen carefully got it? I don’t give a fuck what Stephen thinks or anyone else as far as I’m concerned they can all kiss my ass. They can hurt me as much as they want but it will never change the fact that I want to be with you Jensen, only you—always you. You make me happy and I don’t care if we’re not supposed to be together, I don’t care about their stupid ladder once we go to college next year it won’t matter but it doesn’t now I want you.”

Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes and saw nothing but love and devotion and he smiled happily before reaching up and gently tangling his fingers in Jared’s silky hair and pulling him close to press their lips together. He kissed Jared as softly as he could but with passion, their lips moved against each other in an unhurried motion and their tongues barley swiped together but it was perfect. As they pulled back Jensen pressed a couple pecks for good measure “I wa---want you t—to…al—always ha—have yo—you are th—the be—best thi—thing th—that’s ever hap—happe—happened to m—me and I pro—prom—promise to ke—keep you sa—safe.”

 

Sherri crept up the stairs with a tray full of two bowls of soup. She made it to Jared’s door and knocked softly…when there was no answer she gently pushed the door open and he heart melted.

Jensen was lying flat on his back, his arms curled around Jared who was using him as a pillow—snuggled down deep in Jensen’s arms. Sherri smiled warmly and backed out of the room and walked back to the kitchen when her husband finally walked in.

She dusted her hands off and eyed him “well? What happened? Did you talk to his father?”

Gerald looked up as he sat down “yes I did…I told him he better make sure that lowlife of son of his stays away from mine or next time I’ll kick his ass.”

Sherri sighs and plops down next to him “no you didn’t….”

She watched as Gerald sat with a serious face and she shook her head “yes you did…Well exactly what did he say to that?”

Gerald shrugged as he leaned back in his chair “he said he would make sure Stephen stayed away from Jared and if he didn’t I have full permission to teach him a lesson. No one is going to hurt our son and get away with it I won’t allow it Sharon.”

Sherri nodded and brushed her hair back “he’s happy…with Jensen I mean. Gerry I haven’t seen him this happy in so long, and Jensen he…well he’s totally different from our Jay but he’s good for him.”

“I know…our boy is happy and I won’t let anyone take that away.”

 

That night with the help of Jensen, Jared successfully made his way down for dinner. He sat gingerly at the table and winced as his side hit the table “God I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck…jerk would pound me when I have a game tomorrow.”

Sherri looked up as she sat the salad and soup down “honey are you sure you should play tomorrow? I’m sure Coach Tate would understand I could talk—“

“No mom I need to play…I’m team Captain and I can’t let them down, I won’t let Stephen win I’m playing.”

Jensen bit his lip and laid his hand on Jared’s “I—I’ll co—come wa—watch yo—you.”

Jared smiles weakly “I’d like that Jen.”

 

That night in bed as Jared slept on his side, the only position they could fit him in without pain—Jensen turned on his with his hand on Jared’s hip and watched him sleep and reached up to stroke his face “I pr—prom—promise I wo—wont let hi—him hur—hurt you…a—and if he do—does he—he’ll pay .”


	7. The Game

Jared winced as he stared at himself in the mirror, he had woken early and everyone was still asleep. He gently reached up and touched his eye and pulled his hand away fast at the sting that hit and he shook his head before flicking the room into darkness.

He walked back in his room and smiled softly at the sight before him. Jensen was curled up on his side, his mouth hanging open slightly and his eyes fluttering as he took shallow breaths—a soft snore following.

He bit his lip and cocked his head as he watched Jensen sleep, his heart filling with love. He frowned to himself in thought before laughing internally at himself—of course… he loved Jensen. 

He crept over to the bed silently and snuggled in next to him; he gently picked up his arm and laid it over him before kissing Jensen’s nose and watching it twitch cutely at the feeling.

He loved Jensen but he wouldn’t tell him. No he would wait—he wanted to see if Jensen would say anything first—he knew deep down Jensen had the courage he just had to use it.

 

Jensen was nervous as he sat on the bleachers with Jared’s parents that night at the basketball game. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something might happen. Stephen had walked through the double doors of the gym 10 minutes ago and ever since then he’s been eyeing Jensen sinisterly from the other side of the gym. 

His knee was bouncing rapidly—a warm hand placed itself on his thigh and he looked up… Sherri was smiling gently as she patted his leg “everything will be ok honey…he’ll be fine.”

 

Jensen hoped so, but Stephen’s smirk from across the room didn’t help any.

 

As the boys filed onto the court Jared kept his eyes on Tom. He had been watching Jared since they got to the school and had begun to change for the game—and even though they were on the same team Jared still wouldn’t turn his back on Tom.

He stood in the middle of the court with the opposing team’s captain as the Ref threw up the ball and Jared reached up with his long arms and popped it on his home side for Chad to catch.

 

One more quarter left of the game and Jared was flying down the court ball in hand—there was 2 minutes left as he dribbled down the slick floors. He could hear his parents cheering and see Jensen waving his arms with a wide smile and he felt proud. 

But suddenly a heavy weight was crashing into him—a leg reaching out and wrapping around his as he fell, causing it to twist.

He fell with a sharp cry in a curled up ball. He brought his injured knee up and rocked helplessly on the cold, wet floor and couldn’t stop himself as hot tears burst down his cheeks in rapid falls.

That pain was so terrible—he couldn’t hear anything—he couldn’t see anything. His vision was blurred as he watched his coach, parents and Jensen race to the court and fall next to him.

He could hear they whispers of them, asking if he was ok but he couldn’t answer—all he could feel was pain.

But as the ambulance came and the EMT’s loaded him up he could see Tom and Stephen watching—matching wicked grins on their faces.

 

When they got to the hospital they immediately loaded Jared on a bed and raced down the halls—apparently when he fell he also happened to bust his face but with the pain from his leg he didn’t even feel it.

Jensen was scared. He had seen Tom come up and trip Jared, he knew something was going to happen and it did. And Jared was hurt…seriously hurt.

And he didn’t protect him.

And now here he was, sitting in the waiting room hoping someone would come out soon.

And his prayers were answered 2 hours later when Sherri walked out with a weak smile—his hair had fallen from its bun and was now messy around her shoulders. “He’s ok…but his face is pretty bruised—even more so from the fall and it laid heavy on the cruising he already had from Stephen so his nose is busted and his cheek is split open they had to sew it up. He has a concussion from his head hitting the floor—he didn’t even feel it but he almost fell asleep but luckily they doctors gave him an adrenaline shot. And the worst part is his knee…he tore his Meniscal…which is inside the knee it’s basically like a stabilizer. It’s usually a hard piece of cartilage to tear so he had to have fallen pretty hard which means…he might be done for the season.”

Jensen’s eyes widened, done? Which meant Jared couldn’t play basketball? They still had 5 more games left and he also had he’s—“bu—but he—he’s scho—scholor—scholarship…”

Sherri nodded and looked down before clearing her throat and composing herself “Coach Tate is on the phone with Stanford right now…it should be fine we hope. Jared’s awake would you like to see him?”

Jensen nodded and followed Sherri down the hall to a small room. Jared was propped up in bed—his skin was pale and his leg was being held on a fluffy pillow. His face was bruised with a dark black and purple and his cheek was sewed up but you could still see the gash. And he had a bandage wrapped around his head.

He smiled weakly as Jensen came over to him and held his hand “hey…must have a hard head huh? Didn’t even feel it.”

But Jensen couldn’t laugh instead he looked down to Jared’s bandaged knee and his bottom lip shook and Jared frowned “uh mom, dad? Could you give us a minute?”

“Sure honey,” as they left the room Jared took Jensen’s hand and squeezed it “what’s wrong?”

“Th—this is m—my fa—fault….i di—didn’t pro—prot—protect you. I br—broke my prom—promise…im so—sorry.”

“You didn’t know what was going to happen and neither did I. This isn’t your fault Jen its Tom’s and Coach is gonna talk to him first thing Monday…I should have been paying attention Tom had been acting weird and I ignored it. The only person who’s at fault here is Tom and Stephen and they’ll get what they deserve but this isn’t your fault.”

Jensen nodded and wiped his eyes and leaned down to brush his lips with Jared’s and stared deeply in his eyes. He had to say it, whether Jared felt the same or not he had to “I lo—love yo—you Jay.”

Jared’s breath hitched he couldn’t believe it—Jensen said it. His heart was pounding and his skin felt hot but he had never felt more alive and he smiled happily “I love you to .”

Soon Jensen promised himself. Soon Stephen would get what he deserved, and Jensen was going to give it to him.


	8. Fighting Alone

Jared was able to go home the next day. And since had to stay awake the whole night he was at the hospital due to his concussion as soon as he got home and Jensen and Gerald had helped him to his room he crashed on his bed into a deep sleep and didn’t wake from it till the next day.

He wasn’t allowed to go back to school all next week as the doctor said he needed rest and no stress around him. 

Gerald had luckily been filming the game so he called Coach Tate and told him he had proof that Tom had hurt Jared on purpose. As soon as Coach Tate saw the evidence he benched Tom for the rest of the season. And although they couldn’t prove Stephen played his part Jensen secretly promised himself he would give Jared justice, whenever it may be.

Jensen’s parents told him he could miss Monday of school but he had to go the rest of the week. He was a little apprehensive about that. He knew he would be target number one for Stephen and his lackies.  
Jared made him promise he wouldn’t go anywhere alone, and he told him he wouldn’t. Jared wanted to go back to school with Jensen but he knew that wasn’t possible, not this week. Jared could barely walk—he had to use his crutches which he hated and when he didn’t he wobbled.

Monday had found the boys spending all day in Jared’s bed being lazy. They had watched movies and snacked on junk food—and cuddled. 

At dinner that night Gerald had given the good news that his injury would not affect his scholarship at Stanford—and Jensen also gave the good news that he had also applied to Stanford and got in.

Jared’s eyes had grown wide and his lips split into a beaming smile that stretched across his face, his dimples out full force making Jensen feel light headed. Jared had reached across from his chair and peppered kisses on Jensen’s face causing him to blush as Jared’s parents watched fondly.

 

Tuesday morning Jensen had gotten up to get ready for school—he had spent the night with Jared but he would go home tonight since he’s parents were home from their business trip.

He had left Jared asleep when he had gotten up to get ready but when he walked out of the bathroom Jared was curled on his side the covers up to his neck and his eyes blinking blearily. He smiled lazily as Jensen crossed the room and sat on the bed next to Jared’s groggy form and reached his hand out to brush his hair back and Jared reached out to toy with Jensen’s shirt. “I wish I could go with you…”

Jensen sighed and leaned down and placed a kiss on Jared’s forehead before pressing his own forehead to Jared’s. “ Y—you ca—can’t… yo—your hu—hurt and if yo—you g—go to sch—school it wi—will be wor—worse. St—stay ho—home and ge—get bet—better.”

Jared nodded against his pillow before leaning up and pressing his lips to Jensen’s and kissing him passionately. He held one hand to Jensen’s cheek and the other gripped his shirt as he moved his lips to Jensen’s their tongues tangling. Jensen was shivering as Jared kissed with and he moved his hand to tangle in Jared’s hair—he knew he had to pull back now or he would never leave so against his will he leaned back and smiled shakily “I ha—have to g—go…I lo—love yo-you.”

Jared smiled and kissed his cheek before laying back down “I love you to Jen, be safe.”

 

Jensen walked in school and kept his eyes peeled open for any sighs on Stephen or Tom. He could hear the whispers around him and he held his bag strap tighter and tried to keep his head high just like Jared would. 

He was half way to Biology when an arm gripped his book bag and he panicked—he spun quickly ready to defend himself but when he turned around it was just Chris. Chris who was chuckling to himself as he held his hands up “chill out there Rocky it’s just me, jumpy much?”

Jensen sighed and punched Chris’s shoulder “of cou—course I’m ju—jumpy I’ve go—got ass—assholes on m—my ta—tail.”

Chris nodded as they walked to class “yeah I know…how’s Jared doing? I saw that fall dude it didn’t look good.”

“He to—tore he’s Men--iscal in hi—his kn—knee whi—which isn’t go—good.”

Chris winced “man that’s a hard thing to tear, Tom must of gotten him good.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and scoffed “he di—did… he al—also go—got a conc—concussion and he’s fa—face is bu—busted….jack—jackass I wi—wish I co—could ki—kick he’s ass.”

Chris shook his head “fucking prick he better hope I don’t see him today I’ll kick his ass for you I don’t give a fuck if I get suspended.”

Jensen smiled he knew Chris didn’t care, which was perfect.

 

School was over and he hadn’t seen Stephen or Tom all day. He was half way to his car when he was shoved roughly—he stumbled forward but didn’t fall. He turned and his eyes narrowed—maybe he spoke to soon.

Stephen was standing with a menacing look on his face and Tom was behind him, knuckles clenched.

“What’s up retard? I have a bone to pick with you.”

Jensen snarled and backed up “I’m no—not a re—retard…di—dick.”

Stephen smirked “I beg to differ freak. You know first you go and worm your way into Jared’s life and take him from me. I’ve been with him since we were 15 and suddenly here you come, a total nerd and somehow sweep him in. and now you’ve gotten Tom kicked off the team.”

“Did yo—you ev—ever thi—think may—maybe Ja—Jared was ti—tired of yo—you? Bec—because you—you’re an ass—asshole and he I—is th—the be—best per—person in th—the wo—world and he des—deserves mo—more? An—and as fo—for To—Tom he go—got wh—what he des—deserved for wh—what he di—did.”

“You little—“ Stephen charged forward his fist ready when suddenly an arm reached out and gripped his wrist and twisted it causing Stephen to fall to his knees crying out. 

Chris stood above him with dangerous eyes “you better watch it Amell, your already treading thin ice with me. I think you’ve already caused enough problems so your best bet is to go the fuck home.”

Stephen reached up and gripped his arm, his teeth clenched as he seethed “that little bitch got what was coming to him—“he was cut off as Chris pulled back and decked him in the nose. 

Jensen watched as Stephen fell back on the ground—he could hear the crack as Chris’s fist connected with Stephen’s face. There was blood spilling down his nose as he held his face gingerly “you fuck—fucker you broke my nose!”

Chris smirked and he led Jensen away “there’s more where that came from fucktard—tell on me I dare you ya little bitch I’m sure the principal would love to hear about you harassing Jensen. Oh and Tom? You know what I stumbled upon yesterday? You and little Mikey hiding out in the janitor’s closet—you looked good with his dick in your mouth!”

Jensen watched as Tom’s face reddened and he looked around the parking lot as students around his laughed loudly and started pointing. Tom let out a scream “you’re fucking dead Kane!”

Chris just laughed “yeah, yeah princess fuck off.”

 

“He did what?!”

Jared was sitting up in bed his face written in horror as he looked over Jensen who took his hands to calm him “I’m fi—fine not—nothing happ-happened…Ch—Chris was th—there. He to—told every—everyone ab—about Tom and Mi—Mike fuc—fucking in th—the clos—closet at sch—school.”

Jared’s jaw dropped and he stared at Jensen for a second before bursting into laughter. His face was red as he clutched his side and fell over on the bed and laughed into his pillow, Jensen couldn’t help but join in and soon they were both laughing hysterically on the bed.

As their laughter died down Jensen watched fondly as tears seeped out of Jared’s eyes from his laughter—his face was flushed and he had the remains of an amused smile on his face and Jensen scooted closer and reached out with a finger to swipe the tear away before kissing his cheek tenderly “can I tak—take you t—to din—dinner ne—next we—week if you—your fee—feeling bet—better?”

He’s stomach swirled nervously as Jared watched him silently before curling on his side and moving closer to Jensen to press their bodies together and caressing Jensen’s neck with a soft smile “I can’t wait .”


	9. First Date's

“A—are you su—sure yo—you’re ok? I ca—can hel—“

“Jensen I love you but would you please just open the car door? I can walk on my own but it’s a little hard wobbling with my gimp knee and trying to assure you I’m fine at the same time.”

Jensen blushed and hurried ahead of Jared to open the door and carefully help him in the car.

3 weeks later and they were finally getting their real date. Jared had gone to the doctor a week ago and he was told he didn’t need to use the crutches anymore but when he walked he still had a slight limp. He was going to physical therapy every Tuesday and Thursday and due to Chris kicking Stephen’s ass no one had messed with them.

It was Saturday night and Jensen had rolled up to the Padalecki’s at 7 sharp with sweaty palms and his heart going so fast he was afraid it was gonna bust out of his chest. 

This was a big deal. He and Jared had been dating for almost a month now and they had yet to have an actual real date. They had been to each others houses sure and even met the parents but Jensen hadn’t had the chance to take Jared out and dine him.

But tonight he was in for a big surprise.

Jared had been fussing over his ratchet looking knee wrap—about how it didn’t blend in with his outfit when Jensen chose to knock on his door. After he let himself have a good internal girly squeal he let his mom open the door and he hobbled over to meet Jensen and try not to drool at the sight of him in dark jeans and a sleek black button up.

Jensen had stammered more than usual at the sight of Jared all lean in his own matching jeans and white button up but let out a good chuckle at the bright blue knee wrap to which Jared flushed and reached out to punch Jensen’s shoulder for good measure before he took off limping wobbly down the steps and to the car causing Jensen to chase after him.

Jared was nervous. Jensen wouldn’t tell him where they were going or what the plans were and he felt like a giddy little school girl finally going on her first date. But he couldn’t help it, not around Jensen. Jensen brought out these feelings in Jared that he didn’t have with Stephen, he couldn’t quite explain it. All he knew was that Jensen was electric and he couldn’t bear to part with him…ever.

The car ride was silent—Ed Sheeran playing softly through the radio and the boys humming along as Jensen reached over and placed his hand on Jared’s thigh causing Jared to melt and sink in he’s seat as he placed his own hand over Jensen’s and bask in the bliss.

10 minutes later they pulled up at Mulberry—an expensive restaurant with an expensive menu and a cozy urban vibe. Jared instantly turned in his seat open-mouthed and dumbfounded and began protesting “Jen this place is too much we can go somewhere else really I don’t want you to spend—“

Jensen stopped him with a kiss on the lips and smiled adoringly “J—Jay I wa—want to do th—this fo—for yo—you…I ha—have the mo—money ok? Le—let’s ju—just ha—have a ni—nice tim—time.”

Jared bit his lip and rolled it with his teeth before sighing “ok…but I’m paying the tip.” Jensen nodded with a smile and got out of the car before rushing over and opening Jared’s door and helping him out even with Jared muttering that just because he was handicapped at the moment didn’t mean he couldn’t get out of the car…even if he did happen to trip on the way out.

When they walked in hand in hand the hostess smiled warmly “do you have a reservation sir?”

Jensen nodded and spoke timidly “ye—yes ma’am I—its un—under Ack—Ackles…”

With the smile still intact she checked the computer and nodded happily “yes sir if you’ll follow me I’ll lead you to your requested table.”

Jared frowned as they followed the red-head to the back “requested table?” He whispered to Jensen who just grinned cheekily at him and followed the young girl. Turns out the back was only served for high paying guests with its strong romantic vibe—cozy warm lights and candle lit tables with strings of warm glows.

Jared sat down—mouth hanging and eyes full of wonder “your waiter will be right with you please enjoy.”

Jensen watched Jared take in the setting with an amused smile—he had requested this table because he wanted to be alone with Jared and he knew that in the back they wouldn’t be heavily surrounded since there were only 2 more tables nearby.

“Jay?” Jared settled his wide eyes on Jensen but remained silent—“I kno—know wh—what your thi—thinking…th—that it—it’s to mu—much bu—but its no—not, no—not for yo—you. Ne—never fo—for yo—you.”  
Jared smiles lovingly and ducks his head bashfully, his hair sweeping down to cover his hazel eyes and Jensen swoons at the Angel like innocence hovering over Jared at that moment. “Or—order wh—what you wa—want…any—anything for yo—you ba—baby.”

Jared blushes at the nickname but there’s a broad smile on his face as he picks up his menu and searches it—soft gasps coming out every time he scans over the prices and Jensen laughs to himself.

Finally the waitress comes by—an older woman with black hair and bright blue eyes and she smiles tenderly at them “hello sir’s my name is Clara and I’ll be your waitress this evening what would you like to drink?” She says with a deep southern accent and a mothering twang to her voice.

Jensen orders coke with a low stammering voice and Clara just smiles warmly before turning to Jared “and for you sugar?” Jared smiles back “sweet tea please.”

“You got it I’ll be right back with those,” The boys watch as she leaves and Jared grins with a small chuckle “I like her…”

Jensen nods in agreement “do yo—you kno—know wh—what you wa—want?” Jared nods with pursed lips “I think steak…the New York Strip looks good…what about you?”

“I’m ge—get—getting the bu—burger,” Jared nods approvingly at his choice as Clara comes back with their drinks “alright sweetie’s you ready?”

Jared leans back in his chair with a defeated sigh as he pats his belly “I don’t think I can take another bite…can you blow up from too much food?”

Jensen laughs into his drink and shakes his head at Jared—their food at been great. Jensen had snuck a few bites of Jared’s steak to which he retaliated by stealing some of his fries, and after dinner ordered dessert. A brownie covered in caramel and chocolate sauce topped with raspberry ice cream—Jensen had stopped a couple bites ago while Jared finished it off.

Jensen stood and held his hand out with a smile “well co—come on Ja—Jared ni—nights st—still you—young and th—this dat—date’s not ov—over yet.”

 

Jared was reclined back in he’s seat, the sky was dark and the stars were out clear—the cool fall air flowing through the car with the windows rolled down. Jared was propped up half against the door and the seat, his head leaned back on the plush leather and facing Jensen—watching with fondly as he drove with one arm on the window and one hand on the wheel—his fingers tapping along to Def Leopard as it hummed through the car at a low sound.

They had been driving for a good 30 minutes and Jared was beginning to grow tired so finally he scooted across the bench seating and over to Jensen who switched hands and brought one arm to lay over Jared’s shoulders as he tucked he’s head under Jensen’s neck. “Jen…where are we going?”

He could feel Jensen smiled against his head and the vibrations of his laugh through his chest “you—you’ll see imp—impatient…don’t rui—ruin th—the surp—surprise Jay, ju—just en—enjoy the sce—scenery.”  
Jared rolled his eyes but smiled soundly and hummed along to the radio—enjoying the vacant high way and the wind whirling through the night.

 

“Why do I have to cover my eyes again?” Jared laughs, trying to not trip while they go upstairs somewhere he has never been before. “Can I tell you how hard it is for someone with a gimp leg to walk upstairs…blindfolded? Not a good combination you know.”

“Sh--ut up!” Jensen chuckles behind him leading Jared so he doesn’t hurt himself and making sure Jared is not cheating and taking peeks. “Ha--have you ev--er he--ard of a surp--rise?”  
“I’m familiar with the concept.”

“Th—then hu—hush and pl—play alo—along…almo—almost th—there.”

“Ok fine I’ll play along but I’m just saying if I fall again and break my leg I’m taking you down with me, so when I lose my scholarship and I’m forced to live on the streets guess whose sharing the cardboard box with me? You my fr—“his rant is cut off by the blindfold suddenly ripping away and he gasps.

He knows instantly where they are—the Austin Planetarium. He can tell as he looks around the wide open theater room the glass ceiling shining bright as the stars shine bright in the sky and Jared lets out a sigh of amazement and turns back to Jensen with watery eyes “you brought me to the stars?”

Jensen smiles softly “ye—yeah I—I tho—thought may—maybe thi—this was som—something you ha—haven’t do—done…”

“Its wonderful Jen really I—thank you,” Jared walks over and holds his hand “no one has ever done something like this…can you show me the stars?”

They laid there on the floor on the Planetarium for an hour, Jensen pointing up every so often to point out different constellations and Jared listening and nodding with a soft smile.

At 10 they decided it was time to go home, in the car Jared sat pressed to Jensen’s side, his head lying on Jensen’s shoulder. They had the heat on high and the radio off as they cruised down the dark road “Jen? Can we go to your house?”

Jensen gulped he knew what Jared was talking about. They hadn’t spoken it out loud but they both felt it, what would be happening tonight.

So without a word Jensen drove past Jared’s street and to his own. When they were in the house they silently trudged up the stairs and to Jensen’s room.

Jared sat on Jensen’s bed—the boys locked eyes and exchanged soft words. Silently Jared reached down and started unbuttoning his shirt—his eyes focused on Jensen.

Jensen took a shaky breath and trained his sight on Jared’s hands as they moved slowly down his body. With the shirt unbuttoned Jared slid it off and Jensen’s breath hitched as he took in Jared—he was gorgeous, without a doubt and he grew nervous. Sure Jared had seen his body before, covered in bruises but this was different this meant something. Jensen knew they were both virgins—but what he wasn’t sure about was how would this work out? Who would bottom? Jensen knew without a doubt that even though he was gay he wasn’t feeling the whole bottom thing.

He took a timid step forward and took Jared’s hand as he reached out for Jensen. As he sat down next to him he held his breath as Jared trailed his hand down Jensen’s chest and popped each button slowly.  
He knew they didn’t need to speak, their eyes showed everything but he did it anyway—“Jay,” he whispered softly and Jared smiled and leaned closer to kiss Jensen.

Jensen placed a row of open-mouthed kisses on the slope of Jared’s neck. Jared was melting in Jensen’s embrace, just when he thought he might faint he felt Jensen’s strong arms wrap around his middle, holding him up. Tilting his head to the side, Jared wordlessly gave Jensen more access. Jensen began to suck on a spot between Jared’s shoulder and neck, and oh, holy shit. Jared let out a long breathy moan.

The rest of their clothes came off, all thanks to Jared because Jensen’s fingers suddenly locked up from nerves. The only piece of clothing that Jared had left on was his underwear. Jensen hooked his fingers underneath the rim of Jared’s boxer briefs and looked up at him.

With a slight nod, Jared allowed the older boy to undress him completely. The first feel of their naked bodies pressed against each other sent jolts of pleasure through Jared’s body, and Jensen’s too, judging by the moan that he had just let out.

“Jen,” Jared whimpered and ran his hands over Jensen’s back. The muscles in his back constricted underneath Jared’s touch, and he needed more, needed to touch Jensen all over.

Jensen slowly lowered Jared down on the bed and crawled over him, his body shaking as he looked at Jared “ho—how do yo—you wan—wanna do thi—this?”

Jared bit his lip and reached up to stroke Jensen’s cheek “I want you inside of me…”

Jensen closed his eyes and let out a breathy moan before nodding and lowering down more “I wa—want th—that to…do yo—you ha—have any—anything?”

Jared nodded and pointed to his bed side table and Jensen reached over to retrieve it. His heart was pounding and so was Jared’s he could feel it vibrating off his chest. 

Jared spread his legs further, he wanted it. Wanted everything with Jensen. Jared could feel his legs starting to tremble, as Jensen slowly pushed his fingers in. Jensen had added another finger, and Jared pushed down on them. Then those fingers did something amazing, they touched something inside of him and he screamed out in pleasure.

Jared’s chest was heaving, he felt as if he had run a marathon. Just when Jared didn’t think he could handle anymore pleasure, he felt Jensen’s teeth scrape along the insides of his thighs. Jared wanted to protest, his spent body couldn’t handle anymore pleasure.

Jensen couldn’t get enough of Jared. “Fu--ck Jay, the th--ings yo--u do to m--me,” Jensen mumbled and began suck a bruise on the inside of Jared’s smooth thigh and gently kissing his knee and slowly took the wrap off and placed it on the floor. There was a condom somewhere on the bed, and when Jensen found it he quickly tore it open and rolled on his cock.

“Jen?” Jared whimpered as Jensen lifted up and laid his body on Jared’s.

“We—we’ll go sl—slow…I wo—wont hu—hurt you. I wo—would nev—never hur—hurt you,” Jensen promised.

Jensen kept his eyes on Jared’s face and pushed in slowly. Jared tried to relax as best as he could, but Jensen was big and it hurt.

“Ea--sy Jay,” Jensen rubbed Jared’s thigh in comfort. When Jared nodded, Jensen continued to push in even further until he was all the way inside.

There was a mixture of pain and pleasure, and Jared knew that once the pleasure overtook the pain, everything would feel incredible. Jensen was inside of him. The feeling of fullness was almost too much, and Jared’s hips started to move, desperate for some friction. 

Beads of sweat formed at Jensen’s upper lip. They had never done this before, and it was Jared… he loved Jared so much. It was all so overwhelming. Jared laid there, so open, so trusting, and Jensen vowed to give Jared the best experience possible.

“You can move Jen,” Jared assured the older boy.

Jensen pulled back, and then pushed back in. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s back and held him close, his good leg wrapping around Jensen’s waist as let out a soft moan. Only then did Jensen dare to speed up just slightly, he pulled out almost all the way out and then slammed back in again aiming straight for Jared’s prostate. Jared whimpered in pleasure and arched up. He clawed at Jensen’s back and Jensen closed his eyes and groaned before he kissed Jared passionately, he’s hands moving down Jared’s body as he placed kisses everywhere he could reach.

Nothing had ever felt as good as Jared did. Jared was the best thing that had ever happened to Jensen, and Jensen couldn’t help but think that he’d get to do this all over again soon. He’d be able to get inside Jared like this over and over again. Jared was his. Sweat dripped down Jensen’s chest onto Jared’s stomach. Jensen was close, he could feel it, and he let go. Jared felt Jensen’s cock twitch inside of him and when Jensen finally came the pleasure was almost too intense for the both of them. Jensen collapsed on top of Jared, and for a while they just laid there, both panting heavily.

Jared ran his fingers through Jensen’s sweaty hair. “I love you Jen,” he breathed out.

Jensen lifted his head from Jared’s chest and looked at him with a loving smile and kissed Jared’s forehead. “I lo--love you t--too Jay .”


	10. Spouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared gets sassy, and Jensen is grumpy.

It was 7:30 Monday morning and fucking cold outside. Jensen sat in he’s Impala, the heat on high and he’s navy blue jacket zipped up tight as he waited for Jared to come out of the house.

Jensen was pretty sure he had been sitting in the driveway for a good 10 minutes and he’s patience was slowly declining. He was an over-achiever—Mr. Perfect Attendance and Jared was ruining it.

For a couple weeks Jensen had been taking Jared to school, he could walk better and he no longer had to wrap he’s knee but when he had been hurting Jensen drove him so he didn’t have to apply pressure to he’s knee and now it was just a habit. 

Finally just as Jensen thought he’s dick was going to fall off from frost bite Jared bounds out of the house—a scarf wrapped tight around he’s neck, he’s leather jacket zipped up and he’s beanie thrown messily over he’s wild hair.

Jensen decided to forgive him when he crawled in the car he’s cheeks flushed from the cold and he’s nose red—wearing a bright smile on he’s face as he leaned over and pressed he’s cold lips to Jensen’s cheek causing him to shiver “Morning Jen!”

Jensen shook he’s head and peeled out of the driveway. The only bad thing about Jared? An insane morning person—no matter what time of day it is he’s always ready to go. Mr. Sunshine.

Jared seems to understand Jensen’s grouchiness because he smirks and scoots closer, pressing he’s icy body tight to Jensen’s causing Jensen to try and slap Jared away only for Jared to grin deviously and wrap he’s arms around Jensen’s body like a khola and Jensen huffed in defeat. “Wh—why ar—are you s—so hap—happy in th—the morn—morning? It mak—makes me si—sick.”

Jared rolls he’s eyes “why are you such a Grinch? You know the morning is the most important part of the day, so much could happen and your life could change forever—but you Mr. I hate everything would miss it because your too busy complaining.”

Jared scoots away and suddenly Jensen misses the feel of Jared’s lean body against him and he wants to demand Jared back over but he’s pressed against the car door now and guilt swims in Jensen’s belly. “I di—didn’t me—mean you ha—had to go ov—over th—there…you c—can com—come bac—back.”

Jared tosses him a mocking smirk as he folds he’s arms across he’s chest “sorry I don’t wanna catch grumpiness it doesn’t do well for my complexion.” Jensen scoffs and narrows he’s eyes on the road as Jared smiles victoriously…that smart ass.

“You thi—think yo—your sm—smart?”

“Oh I know I am, say tell me where you born with all the boorishness or does it just come naturally to you? God I would hate to see you on Christmas morning…run children beware Jensen the Scrooge is coming through—hide your smiles!”

Jensen rolls he’s eyes as they pull in the parking lot “re—real cu—cute…sma—smart ass.”

Jared nods and smiles “I thought so—you know Jensen I get the whole not being a morning person a lot of people aren’t but you? You completely ignore life until like noon and me? I live for the morning…actually I live all hours of the day, so you better catch up. I’ll see you in Calculus.” And with that he tosses Jensen and easygoing smile and gets out of the car and meets up with Chad.

Jensen sighs acquiescent and lets he’s head fall back with a grunt why did Jared have to give him the eyes of leniency and understanding but yet make Jensen feel like a total tool? He knew Jared couldn’t help it, Jared was the Golden Boy and he had been happy go lucky since birth. Jared smiled like 90% of the time and tried to make people happy wherever he went, he spent he’s time with people like him—except for Chad who seemed to have just adjusted to.

A hand pressed on the window and he jerked around to see Chris smirking at him “dude get out of the car, sulk in school.”

Jensen scoffed and got out “I was—wasn’t sul—sulking…”

“Yes you were what’s up?”

“Not—nothing just Ja—Jared he…I don—don’t thi—think we fou—fought but I pic—picked him u—up an—and you kn—know he’s a mor—morning pers—person and I a---am not. He ju—just ma—made me f—feel li---like an ass bec—cause I was a li—little ru—rude to him.”

Chris shakes he’s head with a knowing smile “listen I know we’ve been friends for years but I’ve known Jared longer and he has always been that way I swear that kid was born with a smile and positive attitude and that’s just him. He can’t change who he is and he doesn’t want you to either but I’m sure he would appreiceate if you kept your negativity to yourself because it rubs off on him. He’s used to being around people that mold to Jared’s attitude—he’s good mood rubs off on people man, he even makes me smile.”

 

When Jensen walked in Calculus later that day, Jared was already seated at their shared desk with he’s head bowed and notebook open.

Jensen took a deep breath and nodded to himself before going over and taking he’s seat and Jared didn’t even look up as he flipped through he’s homework. “I kn—know I ca—can be an ass some—sometimes…and yo—you an—and I are diff—different peo—people with diff—different perso—personalities and I ca—can be a litt—little grum—grumpy.”

Finally Jared looked up with a raised brow and interested look as he leaned on he’s elbow “wow…that’s quite a revelation you’ve had, did you discover it all by yourself?”

Jensen frowned and opened he’s mouth to answer but the teacher walked up to the board and started her lesson, and Jared turned he’s head to the front. But Jensen couldn’t let it go so he peeked around carefully before he leaned closer and moved he’s body across the desk “tru—truth is im a—an ass—asshole and I can—cant func—function bef—before 10, and if I do—don’t ha—have my coff—coffee im mess—messed up all day. And yo—you’re an abso—absolute ray of sun—sunshine and every—everyone loves you, you—your alw—always smi—smiling and I kno—know you cou—could do bett—better and fin—find some—someone like yo—you but I lo—love you and im so—sorry.”

As Jensen finished he’s small speech he looked around the room and froze. Turns out he wasn’t whispering like he thought and everyone was staring at him with dreamy smiles or amused faces. Jensen blushed heavily and turned back to Jared who was smiling softly “Jensen I love you for you even with all your grumpiness and bad attitudes and somewhat strange addiction to coffee. I don’t want someone like me I want you but you know maybe every once in a while you could smile a little more?”

Jensen chuckled to himself and nodded “ I ca—can do th—that .”


	11. Surprises

It was 5:30 on a Saturday morning and Jensen was up and dressed, in his car before the sun had came up.

He was tired and cold—and a little groggy but this would all be worth it in the end. 

And if Jared ever says he isn’t romantic, he’ll kick his perky little ass.

Jensen was loaded up in his car, the heat blasting through the icy space as Jensen wiggled on the leather seats trying to find warmth.

He pulled up in Jared’s driveway and turned the car off before once again getting out and walking through the cold air up to Jared’s house where he pulled out the key that Sherri had given him the night before at family game night.

He let himself in the house and sighed at the warmth that enclosed him. He passed the kitchen and smiled, Sherri and Gerald were up and sitting at the table both drinking coffee. Sherri smiled “morning Jensen—how are you?”

Jensen shrugged “co—cold…an—and ver—very tired.”

She chuckled and nodded “well I checked on him before we came down, he’s out cold so good luck getting him awake for anything. After you left last night he had a hard time falling asleep, I think it was all the sugar you two ate.”

Jensen flushed guiltily, last night was game night. The Padalecki’s had a game night every other week, on the other Fridays Sherri had girl’s night to which Jared would come over and hide at Jensen’s till Sunday. But last night when Jensen had come over to join the family he had brought hot chocolate, cookies, and other sugary treats to which Jared drowned himself in. If you didn’t know Jared he had a severe sugar addiction. It was a problem.

“So—sorry but he ha—had beg—begged me to br—bring sna—snacks I cou—couldn’t say no, he bro—brought out th—the pup—puppy dog ey—eyes.”

Gerald chuckled and nodded in understanding “ah yes the eyes, even at 17 their hard to ignore…you should have seen him at 5.”

Jensen smiled and pointed to the stairs “I thi—think I’ll go ro—rouse hi—him now.”

Sherri nodded “Jensen I think this is a real sweet thing you’re doing, he might complain but he’ll love it.”

Jensen nodded before trudging up the stairs, when he opened the door to Jared’s room he was met with darkness. He held his hands out and slowly made his way over to Jared’s bed where he was sleeping.  
He held back a laugh and settled for smiling in amusement and love. Jared was lying on he’s stomach his arms bunched under the pillow and he’s head turned. The blankets were bundled up to his neck and he was huddled under them tightly.

Jensen leaned down and brushed Jared’s hair back with a soft touch and nuzzled his neck “Jay it—it’s tim—time to get u—up.”

Jared groaned and shook his head before moving down under the covers. Jensen chuckled and sat himself down next to the bundled form “wa—wake up ba—baby I ha—have a sur—surprise for yo—you.” Jared turned his head and opened one eye blearily “Jen? What are you doing here?”

Jensen smiled warmly and pecked Jared’s furrowed brow “I to—told you, no—now get up…an—and dre—dress wa—warm its co—cold out.”

Jared sat up and yawned loudly before shaking his head “what’s going on? It’s so early, and it’s Saturday.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and got up before flinging the covers off causing Jared to yelp “get up la—lazy ass I’ve bee—been up sin—since 5 no—now mo—move you—your ass.”

 

Jensen left Jared to get dressed and went to have his third cup of coffee with Sherri; Gerald had left 10 minutes ago for his early shift at the hospital.

Finally 30 minutes later Jared appeared with sleepy eyes and wild hair. He had on a heavy sweatshirt with jeans and a beanie in his hand, his hair was messy and shaggy—hanging in his dazed eyes and he smiled sluggishly at Jensen “ok I don’t know what’s going on but we better go before I fall over.”

Jensen snickered and took his hand before waving to Sherri and dragging a sleepy Jared out of the house and into the cold air where he gave a gasp and a shiver before clinging to Jensen.

When they were in the car Jensen turned the heat on and pulled Jared closer, wrapping his arm over his shoulders and Jared sighed in content “Jen where are we going?”

Jensen smiled and kissed his silky hair “it’s a sec—secret Jay.”

When Jensen finally halted the car to a stop, Jared leaned up off Jensen’s shoulder and looked around with a confused stare. They were parked on the edge of old man Johnson’s field—his barn sitting at the end. Old man Johnson’s farm and been around for almost 40 years and it sat on the edge of town—it was an old dairy farm that didn’t run much anymore but Johnson would come check on it from time to time. It was still dark out and Jared couldn’t really see much and he turned to find Jensen who was out of the car and holding his hand out with a soft smile. “Co—come on.”

Jared followed Jensen out to the middle of the field where Jensen laid a warm blanket on the ground and laid his back down and Jared allowed himself to be pulled down with him, but he was still confused. Why were they in a field at 6:20 in the morning? 

Jared opened his mouth to ask once again when he finally got it. Light was illuminating the sky and the sun was just starting to rise above the hills—Jensen had brought him to watch the sun rise.

Jared’s eyes watered and he turned them to Jensen who was already watching him with loving eyes and a knowing smile and Jared had never felt more in love,  
Jared bent down and kissed Jensen’s cheek before turning his eyes back on the sunrise. As the sun rose higher Jensen felt his heart constrict and his skin grow warm—the sunlight was reflecting off Jared’s hazel eyes, his hair looked lighter and his smile was happy and wondrous.

He looked so beautiful that Jensen couldn’t resist tipping his chin up and kissing him passionately.  
“I lo—love you J—Jay…”

Jared smiled in the kiss and pressed his forehead against Jensen’s “I love you to Jen, and thank you this was the best surprise I could ever get.”

 

An hour later they were loaded back in the car and set on the 25 minute drive back to Jared’s house.

When they walked in Sherri had breakfast sitting out and waiting for them—pancakes and bacon with hot chocolate which Jared was grateful for because he was freezing.

As the boys ate Sherri smiled warmly “so Jare did you have fun? Were you surprised?”

Jared nodded with his mouth full of bacon “oh yeah we got to Johnson’s farm and I thought Jensen was taking me out there to kill me.”

Jensen rolled his eyes “ple—please Jay if I wan—wanted to ki—kill you I wou—wouldn’t tak—take you to a far—farm…be re—real.”

Jared snorted and chugged down his hot chocolate “but it was great really, and very romantic,” he teased Jensen as he leaned close and tugged on his cheek causing Jensen to blush and swat his hand away. Sherri laughed and stood up “well boys you’ll have the house to your self’s today your father will be at work till late and I’m going downtown with Marion I won’t be home till 7 so have fun and don’t cause any trouble.” She levelled Jared with a look before kissing his cheek.

When the door shut Jared turned to Jensen with mischievous eyes “Jensen,” he purred as he moved closer and plastered his body against Jensen’s “this morning was so wonderful and I would really like to express my gratitude…”

Getting the hint Jensen gulped and felt his pants tighten but he stood up, the chair clattering back and took Jared’s hand and pulled him up “I wou—would lik—like that very mu—much.”

With a smirk Jared led Jensen to his room and pushed him back on the bed with seductive eyes and suddenly Jensen flips them and strips them both down and in one smooth move pushes in.

After that, Jared loses all thought. He cries out over and over again for Jensen to fuck him harder, to go deeper, to move faster. The fat head of Jensen’s cock pounds against his prostate on every other thrust. Jared pushes his ass back every time Jensen moves forward. When this is received, Jared starts to swivel his hips. He works and clenches the muscles around Jensen’s cock. He feels it, swelled and large inside him, twitch and respond to his pressure.

“Jay, ho--ly fu—fuck.” Jensen gasps and arches over, his hands landing on the bed.

Jared reaches back and grabs a tuft of Jensen’s hair. He shudders when Jensen starts to moan in his ear. Their hands slip together. The mattress, even as nice as it is, begins to squeak with the force of their movements. Jensen positions himself higher, mounting in a way so that he can pound down licentious. The sound of his cock fucking into him makes Jared on cloud nine. He knows they are both at the end of their ropes when Jensen’s thrusts are bottomless and leisurelier; he pulls himself out nearly all the way, then slides back in, aiming deep. He grips onto Jared’s shoulders and shouts a warning; Jared tosses his head back and cries out when his prostate is slammed against once, twice, three times.

“Coming,” Jensen gasps, hips stuttering. His cock pushes in deep and Jared can feel the first rope of come. He hears Jensen swear and feels him lose it.

With Jensen’s hands underneath him, stripping his cock and tugging on Jared’s hair, Jared begins to come. The headboard, before though unmovable, is slamming against the wall.

“Jen … coming! Oh god, oh god yes, fuck, there, right there!” The force of their movements causes him some pain but it evolves into pure pleasure. Jared comes hard, his cock spurting thick over Jensen’s hand and his stomach. “Oh fuck!” Jared groans into the pillow and tosses his head back for the aftershocks. Every nerve in his body is tingling. He feels himself go boneless, satiated and somnolent.

“Jay, ba--baby,” Jensen mutters, leaving sloppy kisses on Jared’s neck. “Don’t fa—fall as—asleep on me.”

Jared hears the squelch of lube as Jensen pulls out. He yawns then sighs at the loss. The insides of his thighs are slick with lube and sweat.

Just as his eyes close, he feels a hesitant finger at his entrance again. His hole is swollen and a little sore, but the lube helps. 

“That feels good,” Jared coos, eyes fluttering. 

“Go—good ba—baby, enj—enjoy it.” He does as Jensen says and closes his eyes, tranquil, his body still thrumming with a tickling, bright emotional state. He listens carefully as Jensen’s fingers work him, whimpers softly when he feels Jensen’s tongue join his fingers.

“Oh holy shit,” Jared breathes, opening his eyes and gasping. “Jen…” He’s already hard again, cock bobbing at his stomach. For a second he wants to tell Jensen he can’t take anymore—but Jensen’s fingers start moving more rapidly, surged against his prostate, relentlessly milking him. His tongue is just as eager as his fingers, eating him out with eagerness, moaning as he seals his lips around Jared’s hole.  
“Coming,” Jared whimpers, his body trembling. “Jen, I’m… ah!” He wheezes at the hand that wraps around his cock and touches only the sensitive head, stroking the underside with two fingers and pushing near the opening with one. Jared braces himself and comes again—Jensen’s fingers pushed firm on his prostate, tongue deep alongside his fingers.

“Stop,” he cries out “It’s too much Jen please!”

Immediately, Jensen pulls his tongue, slips his fingers out slower. He breathes over Jared’s hole, soothing him “its ok ba—baby… I lo—love you.”

Jared smiles sleepily and burrows his head on Jensen’s chest “I love you to .”


	12. Cold's

Turns out that maybe going out to a field in November in 38 degree weather isn’t such a good idea after all, no matter how romantic the gesture might be.

The next day Jared came down with a cold, a very bad cold. His fever was 102 but he was so cold that he would plow on sweatpants and a sweatshirt and burrow under the covers for warmth.  
His nose stayed red and raw and he coughed and sneezed endlessly. 

Jensen felt horrible, especially when he didn’t get sick.

Jared had pouted at him from under his fort of blankets and condemned him to the biggest dummy to ever walk the planet for being so romantic but stupid at the same time. And it was his fault he was in this predicament, to which Jensen told him he was overreacting and Jared the throw a pillow at his head and knock him off the edge of the bed.

Which is why Jensen found himself coming over the next day after school with a steaming bowl of potato soup—because Jared refused to eat chicken noodle—and some orange juice and crackers. And when he felt better he also brought gummy bears—Jared’s weakness, and he hoped maybe they could bribe Jared into letting Jensen back in his house after getting kicked out the day before.

Jensen walked in the house, a rush of warmth hitting him in the face and he sighed in content before meeting Sherri at the stairs who held a thermometer in her hand and a heating pad. “St—still bad?”  
She nodded with a sigh and walked to the microwave to toss the pad in “his fever had spiked and his absolutely miserable, I swear I have never seen a cold get this bad it’s ridiculous. He couldn’t sleep at all last night he was up coughing and crying—I think he slept 2 hours today, his watching Beauty and The Beast right now,” Sherri rolled her eyes as Jensen gave her a look “I know but it’s like a comfort blanket of sorts, he always watches it when his sick, upset, or even when he needs comfort—it’s just him. Go on up Belle just ran from the castle and take this with you.”

Jensen smiled to himself as he started up the stairs soup, heating pad, and orange juice in hand. He stopped at Jared’s door, he could hear growling coming from underneath and he smiled before opening it a crack and sticking his head in with an apologetic smile and pouty eyes.

Jared turned to look, his eyes were red and rimmed with dark circles, and his skin was ghostly pale and his lips cracked and pink. His hair was sweaty and sticking to his forehead but he was propped against the pillows with a heavy sweatshirt on, his comforter pulled up to his neck and 3 other blankets on top. He looked terrible.

As he spotted Jensen he glared accusingly and Jensen tried to stifle his laughter as he stepped into the room with his offerings held out “I ca—came bear—bearing gif—gifts…” Jared scanned the items in hand, his eyes lingering on the gummy bears before he turned back to the TV just as the Beast came to save Belle from the wolves and Jensen watched with defeated eyes.

He started over to the bed and sat down the treats before sitting next to Jared who glanced at him slightly “I kn—know it su—sucks to be sic—sick Jay, and im so—sorry you fe—feel thi—this way, its my fa—fault I sho—shouldn’t ha—have tak—taken you out in the co—cold I ju—just tho—thought it wou—would be nice.”

Jared ignored him and slid under the blankets and Jensen sighed before nodding “ok th—then I ho—hope you fe—feel better ba—babe,” he started for the door—behind him he heard Jared groan and huff “wait Jen, don’t go—“ Jared’s voice was hoarse and raspy—breaking slightly and Jensen winced, more guilt flooding in as he turned to face Jared who was sitting up with a weak smile “I’m sorry I know I’m being childish—it’s just I feel like shit and you’re not even sick!”

Jensen smiled and shrugged “go—good imm—immune sys—system,”

Jared rolled his eyes and waved Jensen over “wanna watch Beauty and The Beast with me? It’s just getting good.”

Jensen grinned and slipped his shoes off before climbing in next to Jared who snuggled up to his side and breathed at ease “I ca—cant beli—believe you wat—watch this shi—shit,” Jared looked up with a mock scowl “don’t hate this is the most romantic movie of all time…now shut up and hand me the soup.”

 

Jared had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. He was settled on Jensen’s chest, his mouth open—and wheezing slightly.

Jensen smiled and sat up to gently maneuver Jared on his own pillow before making his way to the kitchen where Sherri was at the stove she turned with a smile “he finally asleep?”

“Ye—yeah, kno—knocked out at the din—dinner sce—scene, I ha—have a fee—feeling he won—wont be ha—happy abo—about that.”

She chuckled “you staying for dinner? I’m not making anything special just some vegetable soup and grilled cheese sandwich’s it’s the only thing Jared can really keep down right now, that and ice cream which his loving.”  
Jensen smiled and nodded “yeah I—I’ll st—stay .”


	13. Plans

Jensen was walking down the halls, his arms wrapped tightly around his books and his eyes forward as he slowly made his way to Calculus.

He could already imagine Jared sitting in his seat, his nose still red from his cold and already complaining in his mind, ready to go home.

He smiled to himself—and suddenly he was jerked back, and lying on the ground. He squeezed his eyes closed tightly in pain and let out a grunt before looking up to see Stephen smirking down at him.  
The boys hadn’t really had much problem out of Stephen since the day Chris threatened him and Tom in the parking lot. But now it seems Stephen would be exacting his revenge since Chris was in Minnesota visiting his family for Thanksgiving—which left Jensen alone.

Jensen gulped and tried to sit up only to be shoved back down by Stephen’s sneaker covered foot. “What’s up retard? You look a little scared?”

Jensen frowned and shoved Stephen’s foot aside and stood up with his head high and dusted himself off “I’m no—not scar—scared of you…jack—jackass.”

Stephen raised a brow and cackled in hilarity before shaking his head and stepping closer “really?” He leaned in a tad closer “because to me it looks like you are--- and you should be you know, after what you’ve done—I’m gonna ruin you. Maybe not today—hell maybe not in a month but soon before you know it, your life will be over. And I’m going to take everything you care about.”

And with that Stephen smirked deviously before turning on his heel and leaving Jensen with a mind full of fright and dread.

 

The boys had ended up back at Jensen’s after school—luckily after Jensen’s little run in with Stephen it would be the last. They would be out of school for a week due to Thanksgiving and Jensen would be able to hatch his own plan.

Just a little problem…Jared had no idea about the little incident that had taken place. And if Jensen had it his way, he wouldn’t.

Jared was currently lounging on Jensen’s couch—face first. He had the remote and was flipping through channels as Jensen rolled his eyes next to him “will you ju—just pic—pick some—something!”

Jared leaned up with a bitch face before sticking his tongue out “no, no I can’t because there’s nothing on—Oh! It’s Charlie Brown!’

Jensen watched with raised brows as Jared adjusted himself on the bed before propping up with a childish smile. Jensen couldn’t help but chuckle and sit down next to Jared who was barley paying him any mind.

“Ha—has any—anyone ever to—told you th—that you’re a chi—child?” Jared turned with a blank face and blinked slowly “has anyone ever told you that you’re void of fun and good nature?”

At the door Jensen’s mother Donna laughs at the two teenagers and Jared smirks with pride “see? Even Donna agrees with me. Tell me, has he always been so…funless?”

Jensen frowns “that’s not a wor—word—“

“Ah yes since he was a little boy I’m afraid. Not much we can do about it, trust me Josh tried for years but all Jensen wants to do is sit in his room, read a book and criticize the fun-loving.”

Jared laughs loudly and Jensen rolls his eyes—why did his mother and Jared have to get along? Why couldn’t she hate him? “Why d—do you ha—have to ga—gang up on m—me?”

Donna smiles and brushes his hair back causing Jared to snicker and stick his tongue out “ah sweetie, that’s because it’s fun. But alas I did not come in here to torture you I came to see what time Jared’s family will be eating for Thanksgiving.”

Jared sits up and brushes his own hair back before biting his lip “I think were eating at 2 this year, Jeff has to go eat with his wife’s family at 4 so were getting it done early.”

“And Jensen’s coming over with you right?”

The boys nodded—yes Jensen would be spending Thanksgiving with Jared, and he would also be meeting the rest of his family.

Jensen had yet to meet Jared’s older brother Jeff, and to be honest he was a little nervous because according to Sherri, he was extremely protective of his little brother. Jeff was 8 years older than Jared—he was married to a woman named Lori and they had a little girl named Alice who Jared adored. Jeff and Jared were so close that he named Jared Alice’s Godfather. They lived in Wisconsin, so they didn’t come home very often—hence the reason Jensen had yet to meet him.

Donna smiled again and patted Jared’s leg “ok then, well were eating at 5 I believe so when Jensen comes home make sure you’re with him ok? I would love for you to spend Thanksgiving with us as well—you’re just the best thing ever.”

Jared blushes but grins happily and leans into the hug Donna offers and smiles at Jensen over her shoulder. “I will defiantly be coming.”

Jensen felt his heart clench at the sight—God he was so in love .


	14. Pre-Thanksgiving

“Thank God Thanksgiving is in two days because can I just say, I might be skinny but my soul is fat—my soul is so fat and ready to take down whatever is set in my way.”

Jensen who was in mid drink snorted causing his Coke to spew out of his mouth and down his front. He shook his head and wiped his burning eyes before turning to Jared who was lying on the couch with an amused grin “you ar—are cr—crazy as he—hell and y—you ma—made me spi—spill my dr—drink like a chi—child.”

Jared sat up with a smirk before crawling closer before finally straddling Jensen’s lap and gripping his shoulders “sorry fun-sucker I’ll try to refrain from humor for now on.”

Jensen rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms tight around Jared’s waist and pulling him closer causing Jared to gasp at the pressing of their bodies. “I’ll sho—show you suc—sucking.”

And with that he stood on strong legs, lifting Jared with him causing him to yelp and wrap his lean legs around Jensen’s waist and hold on tight as Jensen made his way up the steps and to his room. “Jen—Jen put me down!”

Jensen laughed and shook his head “oh I’ll pu—put yo—you do—down.” And he did when he made it in his room, he tossed Jared on the bed playfully and Jared bounced with laughter before looking up at Jensen with seductive bedroom eyes.

“Aren’t you coming down?” Jensen let his eyes trail over Jared’s slender gorgeous body before moving up to his eyes and smiling “just adm—admiring the vi—view is a—all.”

He stripped himself of his shirt before crawling over Jared and kissing him hard—their tongues tangling for dominance but Jensen easily winning the fight and Jared allowed him to with a whimper.

Jared might be slightly taller and Jensen might have a mental disability but when it came down to it Jared was all about being submissive, in fact he loved to be tossed around by Jensen.

Jensen swiftly undressed Jared and layed soft kisses down his chest-- Suddenly Jensen was kissing him hard. Lips mashed against lips against teeth. Jensen’s tongue plunged roughly into Jared’s mouth and his fingers dove into Jared’s hair to hold him there while he took what he wanted. It was clumsy and desperate and filled with so much passion that Jared almost felt like he was going to drown under it but he didn’t care. He liked Jensen taking control like this, showing him the confidently sexy side of himself that he was just relearning he still had. Jared was all too happy to help him explore that part of himself again. By the time they both came up for air they were already panting hard.

Jensen spooned himself up against Jared’s back and quickly coated two of his fingers with lube. Then he reached down and slid them into the cleft of Jared’s ass.

Jared sighed in pleasure and drew his thigh up, grabbing his ass-cheek and holding himself open shamelessly to Jensen’s touch.

“Th—that’s it, Jay,” Jensen said, kissing the nape of Jared’s neck. “Let m--me in.” He worked Jared’s hole with his fingers, corkscrewing them in and out with the twist of his wrist.

Jared moaned at the feel of Jensen’s fingers moving inside him, gently stretching him open. He could feel his cock slowly start to fill again as the fire in his belly was stoked back to life, heating his blood and making his body feel like it was going to melt away. He pushed back onto Jensen’s fingers, trying to take them deeper.

Jensen must have taken that as a signal because he dripped some more lube to his fingers and added another. “Fe--feel so go--good on my fin--fingers, Jay. Can’t wa--wait to feel y--you on my cock.”

Jared groaned and writhed back against Jensen’s chest as felt his fingers filling him up even more. They rubbed again and again against his prostate, sending little licks of electricity coursing right to his dick which was soon fully erect and leaking. He bucked his hips, fucking himself on them. He wanted Jensen inside him so bad that he was almost frantic with it. “Jensen, please. Come on. Fuck me.”

“Wa--want you to ri--ride me,” Jensen told him, his voice throaty with lust. “Ride me li--like you’re riding my ha--hand right now. I wa--want to see your fa--face when I make you lo--lose it. So pre--pretty when you co--come.”

Every part of Jared’s body was screaming yes. As soon as Jensen removed his fingers he rolled on top of Jensen and attacked his mouth. He poured all his lust into the kiss, telling Jensen without words how crazy with need he had made him.

“Con--condom,” Jensen murmured against his lips. “I had a con--condom som--somewhere. Ju--just let me ge--get it on or else I’m going to exp--explode bef--before I get it all the wa--way in.”

“Good idea. Here, let me.” Jared grabbed it from where it had landed on the bed and ripped it open; rolling it onto Jensen’s cock which was so hard it was practically throbbing.  
Jensen let out a groan through his teeth as Jared slicked lube over his erection. “Good enough. Come on, hurry.”

Jared straddled his hips and reached behind himself push the head of Jensen’s cock into the lube slicked ring of his hole. They moaned in tandem as Jared’s body adjusted to the stretch. Jensen’s body underneath him was one long hard line of tense muscle and heated flesh. His face was flushed pink with the effort of holding back his orgasm. 

“Oh God. You fe--feel so fuc--fucking goo--good. Co--come on, Jay. Ride me.”

Jared started rocking his body up and down, slowly at first for fear of putting too much pressure on Jensen’s thighs. He felt so full, so amazingly good to have Jensen’s body underneath him.

Jensen reached up and ran his hand over Jared’s chest, thumb pressing against his nipple. When Jared threw his head back and arched into it he grew bolder, rolling the tiny nub between his fingertips. “Li--like that, huh?” He gave the same treatment to the other until he had both of Jared’s nipples hard and sensitive. “Let go, Ja--Jared. You won’t hu--hurt me.”

Jared responded by moving faster, riding him harder. With his back arched the way it was he could feel Jensen’s cock gliding over his prostate and his inner walls tightened around it. The position was too good. He was going to come again and soon. “Yes! Oh fuck. Right there.”

Jensen grabbed Jared’s cock and starting jerking him off in short fast tugs. “Co--come on, Jay. Come for me. I’m ri--right th--there with you.”

The added stimulation was just too much. Jared came, spurting thick ropes of come over Jensen’s fist and across his stomach. The noise he made was inhuman as stars bloomed behind the tight shutter of his eyelids and his body locked up with a trembling force.

Jensen shouted wordlessly, his eyes screwed up tight, and his hips writhing up as he came immediately after. His fingers dug into the meat of Jared’s ass, holding onto him for dear life as his orgasm rushed through him.

Jared rolled off of him, collapsing next to him on the bed in a sweaty loose-limbed sprawl. “Holy shit,” he breathed out. He was completely fucked out and dopey inside his own personal orgasmic haze.  
Jensen laughed breathlessly before pulling Jared in his arms, their bodies covered in sweat and cum. “If yo—your ti—tired now I ha—hate to see y—you on Than—Thanksgiving .”


	15. Happy Thanksgiving

“Jared will you please grace me with your presence? I would like some help in the kitchen the family will be here in an hour!”

Jared jumped off his bed and high tailed it down the stairs and to the kitchen where his mom was opening the oven and his father was busy sneaking bites from the table. His mom looked up and sighed thankfully “here honey will you get the turkey out? And I need you to mash the potatoes when you’re done.” Sharon turned and shot a glare at Gerald as he dug his fingers in the pot of green beans—she reached over and slapped his hand and he pulled back, ashamed “if I see you so much as near anymore of this food I will personally kick your ass.”

Jared busted into laugher as he sat the turkey down and his dad shot him his own menacing glare to which Jared smirked as his mom started cutting the turkey and handed him a small piece. “Why does Jared get some?”

Sharon rolled her eyes as she carved the turkey “because unlike you he hasn’t been down here hovering like a voulcher all damn day, now go to the Livingroom and watch the game.”

Jared smiled to himself as his father childishly trudged to the living room and flipped the TV on and he continued to mash the potatoes. “So who’s all coming again?”

“Everyone,” his mom sighed dramatically “I swear we have enough food here to feed an entire army…but I guess when you think about it our family could service as a small military unit.”

Jared snorted and opened his mouth to answer when the bell rang and he grinned brightly before rushing to the door. Jensen was standing in dark denim jeans, and a soft tan sweater and he was holding a plastic bag. Jared smiled as Jensen leaned in and kissed his cheek “you lo—look ni—nice.”

Jared looked down at his own attire—jeans, a grey sweater and a dark blue cardigan hanging over it. He smiled as he led Jensen in “thanks babe so do you, very handsome.”

He took Jensen in the kitchen where he smiled at Sharon and accepted her hug before holding out the bag “mom tho—thought yo—you migh—might like this.” Sharon took the bag and opened it up to reveal a bottle of Moscato and she smiled gratefully “thank you Jensen I’ll add this to what we already have, with our family I’m gonna need it.”

She sat the bottle on the counter and started bringing out the drinks “so Jensen are you prepared?” He frowned in confusion and looked to Jared who was munching on a carrot “for wh—what?”

She shared a knowing smile with Jared “to meet the family? In fact Jeff should be here any—“

The doorbell rang again and Jared’s eyes grew wide as the door opened and a deep voice filled the house “hello? Where’s my Jaybird?”

Jared grinned and took off for the Livingroom, Jensen and Sharon following. Jared didn’t stop as he ran through the house and slammed into a giant. Jensen felt his heart pounding and his body sweat—the man was huge he was at least 6’7, he had Jared hair color and it hung over his eyes. His arms were huge and his frame over all muscular—he let out a laugh as Jared launched himself in his arms and he held his little brother tight “there he is! What’s up little bro—or not so little now huh? What are you 6’2?”

Jared nodded proudly and poked Jeff’s arm “soon I’ll be as tall as you.” Jeff laughed and shook his head “doubtful kid doubtful—“ Before Jared could answer back a little blonde headed girl threw herself at Jared’s legs and held on tight, latching on like a little bear.

He looked down and let out a tiny gasp before grinning “is that my Alice? Is that my favorite niece?” The little girl giggled as Jared lifted her in his arms and twirled her around her little skirt flowing in the wind before she leaned in and kissed Jared’s cheek and rubbed his hair “hi uncle Jay! I missed you!”

Jared grinned and kissed her cheek in return “I missed you munchkin!” As he doted on Alice, Jeff turned to Jensen and looked him up and down with narrowed eyes “you must be Jensen…Jared’s told me all about you.”

Jensen gulped and held out a shaky hand “ye—yes I…its ni—nice to me—meet you.” Jeff slowly reached out and took his hand and Jensen cringed at the strong grip as Jeff shook his roughly before pulling back and turning to look at Lori—a small blonde girl with bright eyes and freckles, she smiled warmly at him “hello I’m Lori it’s so nice to meet you our little Jay is just head over heels for you.”

“Lori!” Jared whined as he stepped closer, his cheeks flushed and Alice balanced on his hip “stop it!” Lori laughed and ruffled his hair “don’t be embarrassed Jare its sweet.”

Jeff was quiet and his face blank as he kept his eyes on Jensen…he watched him a few moments longer before hugging his parents and Jensen swore he pissed his pants.

 

An hour later they were sitting at the table. It was absolutely chaotic—30 people were currently filled in the house and sitting at the long table the Padalecki’s only brought out for these occasions.   
Jensen had met both sets of grandparents, Sharon’s sister and husband, Gerald’s brother and his wife, Jared’s sister Megan who was currently away at college studying law—and her husband Adam, and then his cousins.

Jensen had found out Jared was very close to his siblings—and since Jared was the youngest the other two were extremely shielding of their baby brother. Megan and Jeff had been giving Jensen matching deviant glances—Megan had been nice, she was polite but in her eyes you could see the wariness—the curiosity and so she had been nice but also closed off like she was waiting for him to screw up so she could kick his ass and Jeff could join in on it. Jeff hadn’t really said much to Jensen he was just watching him…like a hawk. He was watching him like prey.

Jared was extremely family oriented which he already knew, but seeing him around all his family members had Jensen smiling. Literally everyone in the room loved Jared to death, and while they were family and were obligated to it wasn't just that, Jared was literal sunshine—loved by all.

Jensen had quite enjoyed Thanksgiving dinner over at the Padalecki’s it was very different that how his family spent Thanksgiving. Yes his grandparents would come, his aunt and uncles and some cousins but not nearly as many were here, and it defiantly wouldn’t be as fun and filled with laughter. Which seemed to ghost through the whole dinner, so much laugher and drinking and just a good time.

So when 4:30 rolled around and Jared announced he and Jensen had to leave to get to his house the crowd awed and pouted but hugged Jared and kissed his cheeks, some even hugging Jensen and wishing to see him again. Megan and Jeff hugged Jared and promised they would see him the next day since they were staying till Sunday and Megan smiled politely at Jensen and Jeff nodded and they were out the door.  
In the car Jared smiled and let out a satisfied smile “I think you did great in there, everyone loved you. “Jensen shook his head “I don—don’t thi—think your sib—siblings did.”

Jared waved his head dismissively “don’t take it personally Jen—honestly they don’t like anyone I get involved with it’s an older sibling thing. It’s like a code, they have to act that way and it’s not just you—there that way about anything not just because were dating. I mean seriously when I was little they wouldn’t even let me go to the bathroom alone.”

Jensen chuckled and smiled at Jared “well I wa—want th—them to lik—like me beca—because I lo—love you.”

Jared smiled and slid across the seat until he was forehead to temple with Jensen “and I love you Jen.”

 

As they pulled up to Jensen’s house the driveway was already filled with cars and he took a deep breath before turning to Jared “you re—ready?”

Jared nodded firmly and gave him a determined smile “always, no worries Jen… I got this.”

And boy did he ever. As soon as he stepped in the house he charmed everyone he set his sights on, Jensen was in awe—totally wowed that he was able to slide throughout the room and give someone a smile and they were done for. 

Donna came over and rubbed Jensen’s shoulder and they watched as Jared chatted with Jensen’s Aunt Katie and Uncle Rob who were all smiles and laughter as they talked with Jared who seemed completely at ease and in his habitat.

Donna smiled “that boy is something else…do you know he made your grandpa Cade laugh? Your grandfather hardly ever laughs and Jared walks right up to him, says something and suddenly your grandpa has spit flying everywhere.”

Jensen smiles tenderly and nodded his head “ I wou—wouldn’t ex—expect anyt—anything less… Jay is ju—just a na—natural. Its ha—hard not to lo—love him I me—mean look at hi—him, his to—totally in his re—realm right n—now.”

Donna turns to Jensen and watches him as he watches Jared and smiles at the pure love that washes over him “you really love him don’t you?”

Jensen’s eyes melted into gooey puddles as Jared turned to him suddenly and grinned brightly—Jensen could hear Angels singing as his dimples popped out “oh ye—yeah… I lo—love him so mu—much some—sometimes I don—don’t know wh—what to do… that he mi—might disa—disappear.”

“He loves you to, I couldn’t have picked a better person for you to be with sweetie his absolutely wonderful…so don’t let him go.”

And as Jared bounded over on his toes, his eyes shining bright as he threw his arms around Jensen’s neck – Jensen promised he would never let him go.

He just wasn’t sure about what troubles lied ahead…Stephen’s threat was still surfacing in his mind but he did know one thing for sure. If Stephen touched one hair on Jared’s head he would be begging for mercy that much he could promise .


	16. Never Again

Break was over, much to Jensen’s dismay and they had spent it lounging around at each others houses watching early Christmas movies and eating leftovers—with Jensen secretly contemplating what he would do about Stephen.

Jared still had no idea Stephen had even threatened Jensen and if he had it his way, he wouldn’t. Jared didn’t need to know everything, and sure would he get mad if he found out? Yes probably but Jensen would do whatever he needed to protect Jared—and if that meant lying to him to keep him safe and out of the loop, well so be it.

The less he knew the better.

 

That’s why Monday morning at school Jared bounded in with an oblivious smile and a happy go lucky attitude and that’s the way Jensen wanted to keep him.

Basketball wasn’t over and the season wouldn’t end till spring so Jared still had games and practices but luckily Jensen wouldn’t have to worry about Tom since he had been kicked off the team but he did have to worry about the fact that Stephen could be waiting for Jared anywhere.

So he took it upon himself to follow Jared to practice, stay till he was done and take him home. And on game days he went to every single one, even the away games and either took him home or followed at a safe distance. If Jared could tell Jensen was being creepily watchful he didn’t say anything.

But even if Jared did notice he wouldn’t say anything, that’s just how Jared was. He would be observant, notice Jensen acting strange but he wouldn’t call him on it because he would take it as Jensen being insecure and he would brush it off as just another part of him.

But imagine Jensen’s surprise when one day Jared did call him on it. But in all fairness Jensen guessed maybe Jared was starting to get tired of Jensen walking him to the bathroom every time he needed to pee.  
It was after practice one afternoon, everyone was already gone except Jared who liked to shower before he left the school—something about not liking to walk in his house smelling like gym socks and his mama didn’t necessarily like it. So Jared had walked out of the locker room and of course found Jensen waiting on him.

He had been quiet, he hadn’t said anything about Jensen’s sudden protectiveness or even creepiness but even Jared had his limits. So when they made it to the parking lot Jared finally turned, placed his hands on his hips and turned on his serious face “ok what the hell is going on? And you better not say nothing because if you do I swear to God I will give you a wedgie right now.”

Jensen jumped startled and stood blinking before he shook his head and tried smiling “no—nothing is wro—wrong Jay, re—really.”

Jared raised his brow before rolling his eyes in frustration and huffing out a loud breath “Jesus Jensen really? Are we gonna do this? Run around in a circle before you finally admit what you’re up to? Because I’m not stupid Jen I know you and I know when you’re up to no good and you know not like I don’t like this new defensive—leading side of you but some of it is a little aggravating….like following me to the bathroom for instance. So are you going to tell me what’s up or am I going to have to force it out of you?”

Jensen’s mouth bobbed feebly before he finally sighed in defeat and raised his hands up “fi—fine…befo—before bre—break Step—Stephen told me h—he was goi—going to ma—make my li—life hell and hu—hurt you. So I’ve bee—been hov—hovering bec—because I thou—thought if you we—were nev—never alo—alone he coul—couldn’t hur—hurt you.”

Jared’s features softened and he stepped forward and took Jensen’s face in his hands “listen to me Jen, as long as were together nothing bad will happen ok? And as for Stephen his all talk I wouldn’t worry about him besides I’ve seen him all week and he hasn’t done a thing ok? His barley spared me a glance his just trying to mess with you that’s all.”  
Jensen nodded meagerly but he had a feeling the problem wasn’t over yet.

 

They had been back at school for a couple days now and Stephen hadn’t done one thing out of the ordinary. Ha barley even looked at the boys.

But Jensen knew it wasn’t over—there was no way Stephen would send a threat like that his way and not do anything about it, not live up to his expectations.

No this was the calm before the storm. Jensen was expecting something right now, so Stephen would wait. He would buy his time and pick the right moment—and when the moment came along he would shake Jensen’s world.

And when it happened Jensen hoped he would be ready. He knew it wouldn’t be small when Stephen did things they were exceptionally wide spanned. He would take Jared and hurt him, Jensen knew that much. Because Jared chose Jensen—Jared chose a complete and total nerd over the most popular jock in school.

And for that Stephen would never forgive him.

Jensen only hoped when the time came he would be prepared because he knew he would have to take care of Stephen. He would have to solve the problem himself because the teachers sure as hell hadn’t done anything, and there’s only so much your parents can do.

No this he would do himself. 

He would make sure Stephen never touched a hair on Jared’s head again.  
Because for Jared…he would do anything .


	17. Arguements

Jared was bouncing off the walls—the Christmas movies were starting to come on ABC Family and he was in Heaven.

He was laying on his bed…scratch that he was laying on Jensen on the bed. Jensen who was forced underneath him as he held him down, body weight strung across his torso—the only way Jensen would lie still and watch The Grinch with him.

Since their conversation a week ago, Jared had almost forgotten the whole thing—if it weren’t for Jensen. He had been on edge lately, like he was waiting for Stephen to strike, and even if Jared reassured him that nothing was going to happen it did no good—he was like a tiger on the lookout for his pray.

Jensen huffed from underneath Jared’s arm that was strone across his face “why mu—must y—you for—force me to wa—watch thi—this chil—childish stuff?”

Jared’s eyes widened and he let out incredulous gasp before shooting off Jensen’s chest who smiled in victory only for it to fall as Jared slung his legs across him. “You take that back! Jensen this is only one of the best Christmas movies of all time! How can you not like it? And how can you call it childish? He cusses in it for God’s sake!”

Jensen rolls his eyes and tries to wiggle from out Jared as he talks “Jay th—this is rid—“

Jared moved to sit on his chest and plastered his hands over Jensen’s mouth “honestly Jensen it’s almost Christmas…24 days to be exact and I can’t have you here trying to bring my Christmas spirit down you big Scrooge so suck it up and join in! It’s only the second of December and I’ve already tried more things to get you hyped up than I know what to do with. Jensen I thought we talked about this? And besides Christmas is the best time of the year…it’s a time where people get along and miracles happen.”

Jensen scoffed and turned his head “mir—miracles…Jay wh—what are y—you wat—watching?”

Jared frowns before shaking his head and climbing off Jensen with a defeated look and a sad smile “forget it Jen… besides I have some AP Psych homework I need to work on, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jensen’s face falls as he watches Jared climb off the bed and set down his book bag, Jensen gulps and nods “ye—yeah ok…see ya.”

Jared nods in response and he looks so much like a defeated puppy it hurts Jensen’s heart.

 

“You’re a giant dick you know that?”

Jensen frowns as Chris walks up to him on the way in school—he had drove by Jared’s this morning to pick him up but Sherri came out with a sympathetic sort of smile and told him Jared had driven himself today, he had a game later and thought it would be best.

“Why’s th—that?”

Chris rolls his eyes “so I called Jared last night to ask him about the English homework and he sounds sort of…put out so I ask him what’s wrong and at first he tried to deny it and give me some bullshit about how he was tired but I sort of persuade it out of him. And he tells me you had been over earlier and you kind of hurt his feelings, you were watching a Christmas movie and you as per usual had to go and act all ‘I hate the world!’ Dude I don’t know if you realize but Christmas is Jared’s favorite time of year, has been since he was like six the kid just loves it. His family makes a big deal about it, they have a Christmas party every Christmas Eve, they have a big dinner, they throw a New Year’s Party, they go fucking Caroling—Jared even goes to the homeless shelter on Christmas Day and helps out, buys all these fucking toys for the kids…I’m telling you man he looks forward to that day. That’s why he tries to get people fired up for it; he sees it as an opportunity to do some good.”

Suddenly Jensen felt like a total asshole—his Jay, his world was the best person ever and of course Jensen already knew that but to hear Chris, to hear exactly what Jared does warms his heart and breaks it at the sometime. He should have known there was a reason, that Jared really is the light of the world.

He shakes his head and turns to Chris as they round the Science hall “I fuc—fucked up b—big ti—time…”

Chris nods and pats him on the back “yeah buddy, you got some graveling to do.”

 

But it was a little harder than he originally thought. Turns out Jared was a true ninja.

Jensen had been spying for him all morning but to no avail—it was like he had totally dropped off the planet to which he started panicking. 

What if Stephen had gotten to him? What if he was hurt somewhere and alone?

He didn’t show up to Calculus and when he had asked the teacher where Jared was she smiled and said there was an away game today and he had left early.

Great. So there would be no graveling today because Jared wouldn’t get home till late and Sherri would kick his butt if he showed up at one in the morning.

The only thing he had left to do was wait. Wait and hope that his virtuous boyfriend could forgive him…again .


	18. Forgiveness

Jensen decided he would have to face the consequences for waiting outside the Padalecki house at midnight—if Sherri came out to beat him so be it.

He was sitting in his car, the heat blasting through on high and the radio off so he could practice his speech he would give when Jared finally showed.

It was rolling on 12:30 when Jared’s jeep rolled up and he climbed out in sweat pants and a baggy hoodie, and adorably confused look on his face as he spotted Jensen’s car. He walked up slowly, clutching his gym bag like he might make break for it when Jensen got out and met him up the walk, his hands on his pockets.

Jared took a breath “what are you doing here? Do you realize what time it is?”

Jensen rolled his lip between his teeth as he nodded before ducking his head, then deciding that wasn’t a good idea and shot his head up…Jared could smell fear.

“Ye—yeah I kno—know I’m sor—sorry I ju—just…well you le—left with—without tell—telling me y—you ha—had an aw—away ga—game and I…I wa—wanted to tell yo—you I wa—was sor—sorry for yes—yesterday I didn’t under—understand how mu—much Chris—Christmas meant t—to you.” Jensen’s stutter worsened, like it normally did when he was nervous and he toyed with his jacket as he looked at Jared—fear consuming him.

Jared’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were gleaming and he averted his eyes to look at the ground before clearing his throat “you really hurt my feelings Jensen…I know it might seem petty I get it, maybe it is but to me Christmas is a chance to do something with your life, it’s a chance to help someone and give back and well you kind of threw it in my face. If we’re going to be together, if this is going to work we need to support each other…you don’t see me making fun of your Star Wars obsession do you?”

Jensen blushed and ducked his head, Jared was right not one minute had he said anything, not even when Jensen forced him to sit down and watch the whole series over and over again almost every time he comes over. But this…Jared was doing something, he was helping others.” I know—know and I fe—feel aw—awful Jay re—really I’m so—sorry for wh—what I di—did it was wro—wrong of me…ple—please for—forgive me? Again...i lo—love you so mu—much ba—baby.”

Jared’s brow furrowed and Jensen could tell he was trying to resist, that he wanted to stay mad at Jensen, maybe even make him suffer but that wasn’t Jared—he wasn’t that person. So being the forgiving soul he is, Jared let a bright grin spread over his face and he dropped his bag before throwing his arms around Jensen’s neck who let out a satisfied sigh as Jared crashed into him.

He buried his face in Jared’s neck and breathed deeply before planting open mouthed kissed down his jaw before pressing his forehead to Jared’s, his eyes closed “I re—really am sor—sorry Jay I kno—know I’m a to—total ass…I tr—try I rea—really do I—“

Jared shushed him with a kiss and shook his head “let’s not talk about it anymore ok? It’s over, it’s in the past and I’m ok I forgive you but…if you ever make fun of my beliefs again I’m going to kick your ass. Now it’s late and fucking cold out so come in, you can spend the night…you’re lucky its Friday otherwise mom would beat the shit out of you for being out here.”

Jensen winced as Jared led him inside “she st—still mi—might in th—the morn—morning.”

Jared laughed as they made it to his room quietly and stripped down “that’s true she might, and I’m sorry I love you but I might have to laugh…in fact I will I think you deserve it.”

Jensen frowned and flicked Jared’s nose causing him to squeak and smack Jensen on his bare chest—he let out a grunt and glared up at Jared who smiled innocently before crashing down on Jensen’s chest, using his torso as a pillow and wrapping his arms around Jensen’s waist.

Jared presses tiny, barley there kisses down Jensen’s chest, but he feels them. He lets out a gasp as Jared pouty lips ghost down his ribcage in light flutters—he reaches down with his hand and tangles his fingers in Jared’s shaggy chestnut hair before yanking him up and flipping them over, causing Jared to fall on his back.

Jared smiles up at Jensen, the kind of smile that causes him to go weak in the knees and to lose all consciousness in his mind. He can see his whole future in Jared’s bright hazel eyes, see exactly how he wants to spend his life with Jared—and at that moment he wants nothing more than to feel him.

After Jensen gets their boxers off a finger slips in, pushing past resistance with a deep breath from Jared, their lips are touching. Jared moans and breathes into Jensen’s mouth, whining and whimpering when one finger becomes two. He hears the work being done; he groans when Jensen adds a third finger and spreads him open wider.

It doesn’t take long for slow to become frantic and ravenous. Without warning, Jensen slips his fingers out and replaces them with his mouth. He flips Jared over, placing him on all fours, spreads him open and pushes his tongue inside. Loud, eager licks are given over and over again, until Jared can’t stand it.

Worked over, sweaty and wound up, Jared groans as his hips are pushed up and his chest pushed down. Readily, he listens to Jensen move behind him. He clutches a pillow, moaning when his cock rubs against the soft duvet comforter. The crinkle of a condom wrapper is heard, followed by the flip of the lube cap and suddenly Jensen is there, pushing in.

He cries out over and over again for Jensen to fuck him harder, to go deeper, and to move faster. The fat head of Jensen’s cock pounds against his prostate on every other thrust. Jared tries a few things himself; he pushes his ass back every time Jensen moves forward. When this is received with near applaud, Jared starts to swivel his hips. He works and clenches the muscles around Jensen’s cock. He feels it, swelled and large inside him, twitch and respond to his pressure.

“Jay, ho--holy fu--fuck,” Jensen gasps and arches over, his hands landing on the bed.

Jared reaches back and grabs a clump of Jensen’s hair. He shudders when Jensen starts to moan in his ear. Their hands slip together. The mattress, even as high quality as it is, begins to squeak with the force of their movements. Jensen positions himself higher, mounting in a way so that he can pound down uninhibited. The sound of his cock fucking into him makes Jared delirious. He knows they are both at the end of their ropes when Jensen’s thrusts are deeper and slower; he pulls himself out nearly all the way, then slides back in, aiming deep. He grips onto Jared’s shoulders and shouts a warning; Jared tosses his head back and cries out when his prostate is slammed against once, twice, three times.

“Coming,” Jensen gasps, hips stuttering. His cock pushes in deep and Jared can feel the first rope of come. He hears Jensen swear and feels him lose it.

With Jensen’s hands underneath him, stripping his cock and tugging on Jared’s hair, Jared begins to come. The headboard, before though unmovable, is slamming against the wall.

“Jen… I-- Oh god!” The force of their movements causes him some pain but it evolves into pure pleasure. Jared comes hard, his cock spurting thick over Jensen’s hand and his stomach. “Oh fuck!” Jared squeaks into the pillow and tosses his head back for the aftereffects. Every nerve in his body is tingling. He feels himself go weak, sated and somnolent.

After Jensen pulls out he takes a deep breath and rolls his head to look at Jared who’s almost out cold and he smiles weakly before reaching out and pulling him in his arms and kisses his cheek “I lo—love you Jay.”  
He wasn’t sure Jared heard him, thought he would be too far gone in la la land but Jared cuddled deeper in his chest and let out a soft sigh “love you Jen…”

And everything was alright .


	19. The Feeling

Christmas break was in one week and Jensen was slowly getting into the Christmas spirit, all thanks to Jared of course.

The day after Thanksgiving Jared’s family starts decorating for Christmas. The lights go up, the garland goes on the mantle and they start picking out the tree—which will go up very soon.

Jensen on the other hand—his family, well his dad puts some lights out on the house but that’s about it, there’s no measures taken to make sure their house shines and Jared intends to change that this year.  
His already talked to Donna about getting her family into the Christmas spirit which means…their going caroling.

Jared knows Jensen’s probably going to freak out and fight it and maybe even pout some but his going to have to suck it up because their going caroling—and Jared’s family is joining them.  
Except Gerald…he has to work.

And besides caroling their going to make cookies, decorate the tree, build gingerbread houses—and anything else Jared happened to think of.

Jensen would not be a scrooge this year.

So when Friday rolled around Jared skipped last period, feigning sickness and when Jensen offered to skip with him he halted him “no Jen you love Calculus besides you have Med club after school and you can’t miss it, I’ll come over when your home.”

And after a little grumbling and protesting Jensen finally relented, gave Jared a kiss and sent him on his way with promises that he would call Jensen if he felt any worse.

 

But instead of going home Jared made his way to Jensen’s house where he helped Donna take down their fake Christmas tree from the attic and they set it up. “Jensen’s going to be so surprised!”

Donna smiled warmly at Jared’s enthusiasm as she took out some ornaments “oh he’ll be surprised alright…too bad we can’t get a real tree.”

Jared nodded sadly “yeah that sucks…but we shouldn’t throw Jensen into this to fast he might kill over.” Donna laughed and shook her head as they finished the tree up “ok now it’s time to decorate the outside, you think you can handle the lights?”

Jared gave her a look and held his hand over his heart “Donna I think you know by now I can handle anything; I am dating your son after all.”

 

When the day finally ended Jensen couldn’t have been more relieved.

It seemed like since Jared had left at 1 the day was dragging on and it just wouldn’t end. So when 3:30 finally rolled around and Jensen was finished with his Med club he rushed to his car and to his house, while trying to call Jared on his cell.

But it seemed Jared was asleep because the boy wasn't answering his phone which left Jensen a tad worried and a little panicked. But as he pulled in his house and spotted Jared’s jeep a confused look crossed his face and as he got out he stopped cold in bewilderment.

Never in all his 18 years has he seen his house so festive. There were Christmas lights littering the house, fake reindeer on the lawn, and a wreath on the door….he felt like he had just stepped out of a Clark Griswold movie.

This ironically enough was Jared’s favorite Christmas movie, which as a family tradition they watched every Christmas Eve.

He walked in his house with a skeptical face but quickly found the culprits to be his mom and Jared who were standing in the Livingroom next to a giant fake tree with giddy grins on their faces.  
“Do you like it Jen? Do you? Your mom and I have worked all afternoon, isn’t it great?”

Jensen blinked, still somewhat in shock and took a look around. It did seem like his mom and Jared had put a great effort in their decorating and he knew Jared was trying to get him in the Christmas spirit and he did like it, but it was a bit much—but at seeing the childish glow on Jared’s face and the giddy grin, and the excited face on his mother he settled for smiling and nodding. “Oh ye—yeah its gre—great Jay, re—really you di—did a fant—fantastic job.”

Jared’s smile grew wider and he bounded over to Jensen, throwing his arms around his neck “you really think so? I’m so happy I was hoping you would like it, we weren’t sure if it was too much but then again it’s never too much because it’s Christmas!”

Jensen grinned and kissed his eager boyfriend on the lips softly “I lo—love it Jay re—really I d-do—it’s per—perfect.”

 

After 10 minutes of Jared dragging Jensen around showing him all the decorating he and Donna did that afternoon, Jensen finally sent Jared to his room to pick out a movie and when he did Donna turned to him with a smirk “you hate it don’t you?”

Jensen’s eyes grew—busted “n—no I do—don’t ha—hate it…but it is a bi—bit mu—much I me—mean m—mom our ho—house loo—looks li—like Sa—Santa thr—threw up in he—here.”

She rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder “honey he did this for you ok? That boy loves you so much and he just wants you to enjoy life and live in the moment is all, he did almost everything this afternoon I mean everything sweetie and he was so excited for you to see it.”

Jensen melted “I kn—know he wa—was…im try—trying for hi—him mom I a—am, I lo—love him so mu—much.”

She smiled “I know sweetie I know…why don’t you go on up? His waiting on you .”


	20. Accident's

Last week of school, last week of school filled with tons of exams.

Jensen luckily only had to go 2 days of school this week for his exams while Jared had 4 but after this was over they would be out for Christmas break till January 5 and then a whole new semester would start.

Jensen had just finished up his last exam and was heading home—Jared would be there a little while longer and then he would be coming over to Jensen’s house to hang out for a little bit and study his butt of for his Chemistry Exam.

But when the clock struck 3 Jensen was starting to get a little nervous—Jared should have been there 2 hours ago.

He was pacing his room, checking his phone nervously when his mom opened the door with a grave look on her face and he paused “wh—what? Wh—what is it?”

She looked down and closed her eyes “its Jared honey, his in the hospital and…and his not doing so well.”

 

Jensen raced down the hospital corridor, his mom trying to keep up with him as he ran. He could feel tears pouring out of his eyes—the burning sensation making it worse.

Sherri had called his mom and filled her in; apparently Jared had been jumped at school—beaten so bad he couldn’t even walk. They had drug him all the way to the field house and left him there and luckily the janitors found him.

Jensen didn’t know what to expect as he final rounded the corner and ran into Jared’s family. Sherri had tears streaming down her face and was holding a crying Megan, Gerald was nowhere to be found but Jensen guessed he was with Jared. And Jeff was standing with his wife, his eyes red and blotchy.

“Oh Jensen,” Sherri walked over and pulled him in her arms “I’m so glad you’re here.” Jensen nodded slowly and pulled back to look around “ho—how is h—he?”

Her eyes shut tight as more tears seeped out “not to good…so far we know he has a broken leg, some cracked ribs, a broken wrist and a concussion—his very out of it right now, the doctors are running more tests. Those…those fuckers beat my boy all to hell…he can’t even breathe on his own.”

“Ca—can we se—see him?”

She smiled softly and nodded “yeah you can, we just came out of there go on in honey.”

Jensen should have barged on through the door, running on his heels to go in and see Jared, his poor boyfriend who was lying in that hospital bed hurt. But instead he froze. Instead of running in like he should have he stayed in place and stared at the door, his heart beating quick—he was terrified. He was terrified to see what was on the other side of the door, how badly Jared was hurt. Or maybe Jared would blame him, this was Jensen’s fault he was supposed to be protecting Jared at all times, never let him get hurt he was supposed to protect him from Stephen and he failed.

A gentle hand fell on his shoulder and Sherri leaned down with an understanding smile “if you’re not ready you don’t have to go in, no one out here will judge you. I know its hard honey, I don’t want to see Jare like that either trust me I know and it’s going to be scary because he…well he doesn’t look like himself right now and he probably won’t wake up, they have him knocked out on drugs so he won’t be awake. And those boys did get him good but he loves you Jensen and that hasn’t changed…none of this is your fault and he knows that.”

Jensen closed his eyes tightly as tears burned his eyes, his hands clenched into fists and he took a deep breath before walking in the small hospital room. As he rounded the white curtain blocking Jared’s bed he let out a wounded gasp, as his eyes fell on Jared he felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

In all the time his known Jared, all the time his spent with his ray of sunshine never has he ever seen Jared look so small and weak. Jared’s skin was a pale white, which highlighted the dark bruises littering his body. Both of his eyes were black—the right one swollen shut, his wrist and leg wrapped up in casts, his head was wrapped in a bandage and a heating pad was resting on his abdomen. He had tons of machines around him and all kinds of needles and other things in him, a breathing tube down his throat and oxygen running through his nose.

Jensen felt like crying all over again which he let himself do as he took a seat next to Jared and took his good hand in his. “I’m so sor—sorry ba—baby thi—this is all my fa—fault. I shou—should ha—have be—been th—there for y—you, I kn—knew he wo—would do thi—this and you did—didn’t ev—even des—deserve it. It sho—should ha—have be—been me n—not you, I hop—hope you ca—can forg—forgive me for thi—this Jar—Jared im so sor—sorry ba—baby.” 

He looked up and watched for Jared’s eyes, just hoping they would flutter open but they remained closed and he felt his heart break just a little.

Enough was enough.

Jensen was done being the whipping boy, done letting things slide by. Stephen could hurt Jensen all he wanted, humiliate him, beat him up but when he messed with Jared? That was a different story and Jensen was done being nice.

This time Stephen would get what he deserved.

 

Jensen knew he shouldn’t be leaving the hospital when his boyfriend was in such critical condition but he was tired of sitting by and letting Stephen hurt people, namely Jared who deserved only the best.  
It was time for Jensen to take action, and this time he wouldn’t back down and he wouldn’t have Chris there to bail him out. Oh no he was doing this himself; he was settling this once and for all.  
Jensen guessed he would be at school, football was starting up training for the next summer to whip the boys in shape and it just ended.

Jensen waited in the parking lot till Stephen strolled out alone, all cocky like. Jensen’s eyes narrowed and he felt overwhelming anger flow through him at just the sight of Stephens’s smirk, like he knew Jensen was watching him.

Jensen dove out from behind his car as Stephen walked past him. Stephen turned and rolled his eyes “well look who it is, the retard—have a good day?”

Jensen’s ground his teeth together and clenched his fists “yo—your gonn—gonna pay fo—for wh—what you di—did. Ja—Jared’s in the hos—hospital bec—because of yo—ou ass—asshole.”

Stephens smirk grew into a proud grin and he let out a booming laugh of amusement “and what are you gonna do about it freak? Stutter me to death?”

He laughed again, which Jensen took to his advantage and stomped over gripping Stephen’s hair tight and slamming his face on his own beloved car.

He made sure to slam him twice before letting go and kicking him to the ground, Stephen let out a grunt of surprise and rolled on his side, gripping his bleeding face. “What the fuck!”

Jensen smirked deviously before sending a good kick to Stephen’s ribs, he could practically hear the crack and it sent chills of victory down his spine “you kn—know I sho—should do to yo—you wh—what you di—did to Jar—Jared…ma—maybe I will.”

Stephens’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest but Jensen pulled his fist back and slammed it on Stephen’s nose causing him to cry out as a gush of blood ran out. Jensen didn’t give him time to mend as he gripped his shirt and slammed him down on the cement, climbing on top of him and hounding him with fierce punches.

Jensen finally stood when Stephen was shaking and pouring blood he sent one last kick before spitting on him “I’m no—not a ret—retard and Ja—Jared is some—something you ca—can nev—never dese—deserve. An—and if you tou—touch him ag—again I’ll kil—kill you go—got it?” 

Stephen nodded as he clutched his aching body and Jensen smirked satisfied, “an—and I woul—wouldn’t tell any—anyone if I wa—was you…would—wouldn’t wa—want people to thi—think a re—retard kick—kicked your ass.”

After Jensen had cleaned himself up he made his way back to the hospital where everyone was crowded in the halls whispering quietly. Donna turned and let out a sigh of relief “there you are! We’ve been calling you for an hour.”

Jensen frowned “I wa—was bus—busy…what—what’s wro—wrong is it Jared?”

Sherri eyed Jensen carefully, a knowing glint in her eye as she smiled—she reached out and pulled Jensen aside “did you kick his ass?”

Jensen blinked, startled before nodding slowly and Sherri grinned “good…the reason we were calling you is…Jared’s awake and his been asking for you.”

Jensen’s eyes widened and he turned and burst through the door leading to Jared’s room.

Jared was propped in bed, he still looked the same as Jensen left him—his eyes were open but droopy and he smiled weakly as Jensen came closer. “Hey…there you are I was starting to worry.”

His voice sounded so weak that Jensen felt tears burn his eyes and Jared frowned and reached out with a bruised hand to wipe them away “don’t cry Jen, it’s not our fault and I’m ok now.”

Jensen nodded shakily before clutching Jared’s hand “I got hi—him Jay, he wo—wont hur—hurt you anym—any more I pro—promise.”

 

“What did you do?”

“I kick—kicked his ass.” Jared chuckled lightly and nodded “good .”


	21. Merry Christmas

It was Christmas Eve and Jensen was staying with Jared for the night, they would spend Christmas morning at Jared’s and go to Jensen’s in the afternoon.

Jared was healing nicely, his bruising was still visible—his eye was no longer swollen shut but a nasty bruise covered around the eye. His cuts were healed but a scar would remain along his forehead, his ribs were still bruised and aching so he was taking it slow.

And Jensen was fretting over him like a mother hen.

Since Jared had gotten out of the hospital, Jensen had been staying with him for when his parents left for work. He hovered around him and fretted constantly.

Jared understood though, he knew Jensen was just worried and maybe feeling a little guilty. Jensen still blamed himself even though Jared had told him a thousand times it wasn’t his fault Stephen was a no good jackass who deserved way more than just a beating.

Once Jensen had filled Sherri and Gerald in they had called the cops and pressed charges against Stephen. Jensen had been a little nervous that maybe Stephen would turn it around on him but he didn’t, he went along with his punishment and would be spending a couple months in the slammer and then he would be off for his community service.

 

Every Christmas Eve the Padalecki’s held a Christmas party that started at 8 and ended at 11.

Their family and friends would come over, they would drink, listen to Christmas music and even sing—and the grandparents would try to sneak early presents to the kids.

Jensen was excited but also a little nervous. He had already met all of Jared’s family but this was their first Christmas together and it was a big deal…he hoped Jared liked his present.

He had gotten Jared a bracelet, a silver bracelet with a diamond design following along the cuff. He didn’t know if it was to girly or not but when he saw it he saw Jared.

He had no clue what Jared was getting him and whenever he would ask Jared would just smirk and give him a coy glance before changing the subject.

Jensen knew one thing, he had a feeling it would be a long night.

 

The party ended a couple minutes after midnight, after a long night of dancing, singing and over drinking.

As soon as Sherri escorted everyone out of the house she sent the boys straight up to bed. But once they entered the bedroom Jared turned to him with a sly smile, took hold of his shoulders and shoved him to sit on the end of the bed.

He picked up his Bluetooth radio and sat it down on the dresser and had it playing softly before he picked up a bag and smirked again “you stay right there, and I’ll be right back with your Christmas present.”  
Jensen’s eyes widened and he watched with a dry mouth as Jared pranced to the bathroom. Jensen wiped his palms on his khakis trying to wipe the sweat off that had ascended.

What was awaiting him? 

Jensen frowned to himself, Christmas present? They weren’t exchanging till tomorrow when they were locked away in their own little romantic world Jensen had planned.

Jensen was so lost in his own little world he didn’t even notice they music had switched to Santa Baby, and Jared was now standing in front of him wearing thigh high black leather boots, a short red skirt lined with white fur and a tight red velvet crop top—topped with a red Santa hat on his messy hair.

Jensen watched, jaw dropped and eyes bugging as Jared moved slowly toward him Santa Baby playing in the background.

And just when Jensen didn’t think it could get any better Jared starts moving his hips to the music, Jensen feels his cock swell in his boxers as he watches Jared move his body sensually along to the music.  
Jared walks closer and throws one long leg over Jensen and straddles his lap and grinds his hips against Jensen causing him to close his eyes at the friction. He feels as Jared moves his hands down his body and presses his lips to his neck placing scorching kisses as he goes.

Jared’s hips are swiveling hotly and Jensen can feel himself sweating and he knows he has to get them both naked any minute or his going to bust but Jared looks so good in this outfit grinding on his lap that he just can’t make up his mind. But Jared does it for him and climbs off his lap before tossing the hat at his face and lets a sly smirk grace his lips “I’ve been a naughty boy Santa…and I think maybe you should punish me?”

Jensen groans at the wickedness of the words before he reaches out and jerks Jared against him, turning their bodies to throw Jared down on the bed and climb on top of him and starts ripping Jared’s little outfit to shreds desperate to feel him.

Once they’re both naked he grinds his body down and Jared lets out a little whimper and Jensen licks a hot stripe up his neck “your so fuc—fucking ho—hot Jay…suc—such a ba—bad litt—little boy, are yo—you my ba—bad boy?”

Jared moans and arches up and nods his head rapidly as he clings to Jensen “yeah Jen I’m your bad boy…please Jen I need it.”

And usually maybe Jensen would want to play, maybe string it out but right now there’s no fucking way he can play this out so he shoves his clothes off and flips Jared over and spreads his cheeks and groans as he takes in Jared’s pink pucker tightening up and he can’t help but to press his lips there causing Jared to whine and wiggle his hips back against Jensen’s face.

But Jensen has other plans so he flips Jared back over and with no warning pushes in and Jared closes his eyes in satisfaction and Jensen can’t help but feel relieved either. Finally after tourtures minutes watching Jared’s show he gets this.

But suddenly Jared flipped them, and then Jensen watched with wide eyes as Jared slid down over his cock taking him all in and he let out a groan at the sheer sight of it. 

Slowly, Jared lifted his hips, groaning at the feel of Jensen’s thickness moving inside him. His legs were trembling already, and he wasn’t sure how long he could do this, but goddammit he was going to go as long as he could.

With a shudder of pleasure, Jared stopped with just the tip of Jensen’s cock still inside before sliding back down; faster this time and the feel of it made his cock twitch.

“Ah Jen that’s good,” Jared moaned, tilting his head down and closing his eyes; concentrating on the sensations ricocheting through his body. Steadily he built up a rhythm, leaning back and searching for that sweet spot that would make the tight slide that much better.

“Fu--fuck yeah,” Jensen echoed, keeping up with Jared’s rhythm, his eyes rolling back a little when Sam clenched tight around him. “shi—shit ba--baby…”

His fingers clenched around Jared’s. He watched his boyfriend closely, the way his head rolled forward. The way his lips parted as he breathed in, and the way his teeth scraped over his lower lip. His expression was one of pure ecstasy, and it was etched forever in Jensen’s mind.

Releasing one hand, he ran his hand up Jared’s thigh to his hip, gripping it tight. He was worked up, on the edge of ‘fuck, I need more,’ and ‘maybe I should let him do his thing.’ His control was starting to slip, and he started to lift his hips, and pull Jared down harder on his cock, penetrating Jared as deep as he could go.

His labored breaths were audible. A sheen of sweat covered him. “Jay,” he groaned, his jaw clenching for a moment as he tried to keep from spinning out of control. “Oh… fu--fuck,” he grit out, moving like a whipcord, sitting up, fucking into Jared a few times, before rolling both of them over. The world was a blur, but Jensen was on top, fucking Jared hard, and fast, his movements geared to Jared’s prostate, to give him what they both needed.

Jared gasped as suddenly the world shifted, Jensen’s body surging up and twisting, putting Jared flat on his back before he even knew what hit him. 

Jared stared up in a lust-addled daze at Jensen, who was absolutely handsome with the moonlight filtering through the windows, casting a light glow over the soft planes of his skin. Jensen was always handsome, if Jared was being honest. “Fuck,” he panted, arching as Jensen jerked his hips, hard, setting a ruthless pace that left Jared reeling. He wouldn’t last like this, he couldn’t; not with the way Jensen was nailing him right where it counts and making him see white.

“Jen… fuck… gonna…” he was barely able to breathe, grasping at Jensen blindly as an overwhelming surge of pleasure washed over him in an intense, hot rush that bowed his spine and took the air from his lungs.  
Despite the storm brewing inside Jensen. Despite the desperate need that drove him to keep going, faster and harder. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jensen permanently registered the way Jared was looking up at him now. Eyes bleary and soft, out of focus, but still clinging to Jensen. Dependence. Worship even. Things he maybe didn’t deserve, but couldn’t live without.

Even as Jared choked out a warning, Jensen pushed him just that little bit harder. They were competitive and pushed each other outside of bed, no reason it would be any different inside. “Com—come on ba--baby,” he ground out, giving Jared permission even as his body seized up. “Fuck….” Giving a few sharp thrusts before heat exploded inside him and he was shouting Jared’s name from the top of his lungs.  
He collapsed to the side, trying to catch his breath as he stared at Jared’s ceiling with a lazy smile “Merr—Merry Chri—Christmas to me.”

Jared snorted and rolled his eyes but smiles softly as he rolled on Jensen’s chest “so you liked it?”

“Li—liked it? I fuc—fucking lov—loved it, can y—you stri—strip for my birt—birthday to?”

Jared laughed loudly “I just hope my parents didn’t hear .”


	22. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter showing the next morning.

Turns out maybe Jared’s parents did hear after all.

The next morning Sherri came and knocked at the door softly “come on guys its Christmas morning, time to get up we have a lot to do this morning.”

Jared was the first to sit up, as always the morning person. He turned to Jensen and smiled as he watched his eyes bat open groggily, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead “come on Jen, time to get moving.”

Jared hopped out of bed, still stark naked and threw on some pj pants and a t-shirt, and Jensen marveled from the sheets as he watched Jared’s toned back muscles move before Jared turned with a shy smile and threw Jensen’s clothes at him “I’m serious stop staring and lets go, mom needs help cooking breakfast and then everyone’s coming over.”

 

As they made their way in the kitchen Sherri was standing at the stove in her light purple robe and turned with a smirk on her face as she scrambled some eggs “you know if you’re going to get down and dirty in the house maybe you should be a little quieter?”

Jared’s eyes widened in horror and a bright blush covered his cheeks as he plopped in a chair and covered his face in his hands with a loud groan. And Jensen, poor Jensen felt like he might explode from embarrassment as he tried to stutter out an apology but then just settled for shutting up and following Jared’s move of covering his face.

But then maybe he didn’t feel so bad because last night was fucking amazing and he couldn’t apologize for it. Not after seeing Jared shake his ass in a sexy Santa outfit and riding him like a cowboy.

But for the sake of Jared he did let a sorry slip out to which Sherri just laughed at and shook her head “oh I’m not stupid you two, I could see the look on Jared’s face yesterday and when I heard Santa Baby playing down the hallway well…let’s just say I got it.”

Jared’s head shot up and he looked horror stricken “please tell me dad didn’t hear?”

Sherri laughed as she dumped the eggs in a bowl “no honey I think you’re safe, your father had a couple glasses of scotch last night and was out like a light, but maybe next time you should whisper?”

 

Jared shook his head before letting it hit the table “oh my God kill me now.”

After dying from embarrassment the boys made their way back to Jared’s room to get dressed where Jared fell on his bed and curled in a ball “my mom heard us have sex…my mom now knows what I sound like!”

Jensen in this situation would usually follow suit, maybe even run out of the house to save himself but right now he couldn’t help but smile smugly and feel totally satisfied with the reembrace of last night. So he climbed next the Jared and rubbed his shoulder “he—hey thi—think of it thi—this way…it wa—was one he—hell of a ni—night…and you hi—hips do—don’t lie.”

Jared leaned up and glared dangerously at Jensen before snorting into a fit of giggles “I guess my hips are nice huh?”

Jensen wiggled his brows before leaning down and biting Jared’s lip gently “your hi—hips are fuc—fucking mar—marvelous.”


	23. Future Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys! As much as i hate to say this i think there will only be like maybe 2 more chapters, maybe 3 I'm not sure right now but i know no more than 3 the story is coming to a close and when i do end it I'm probably going to take a small break because everythings starting to get really busy as i think y'all have noticed and soon im going to be starting the nursing program and im trying to get all my credits for that but if i do take a break it wont be for long because i already have 2 new stories on back up!

This would be his year, a fresh start with Jared and in a couple months they would graduate and attend Brown University in Providence, Rhode Island where Jensen would study Pre-Med and Jared would study Psychology and eventually progress for Criminal Profiling.

Nothing else had come from Stephen, no more problems…not that there would be—he would be getting out of Juvie soon and then his community service would start, which they had decided to place him at the local rest home which made Jensen chuckle.

Looking back on the last year Jensen couldn’t believe how well his life was starting to be. To think at the beginning of the year he was moping around, trying to get by and letting himself get bullied and harassed, hopelessly pining for Jared the beautiful boy that he never thought would notice him.

And now here he was in a wonderful relationship with that beautiful boy and so happy he felt like he might spontaneously combust at any moment from all the joy that whelmed inside of him.

And soon he and Jared would be leaving their town in Texas and heading off to officially start their lives together and Jensen couldn’t wait for that moment. Couldn’t wait to move into their apartment that they picked out and wake up every morning with Jared next to him.

 

When school started back, prom started to float around the halls in excited chatter. This year’s theme would be a Fairytale theme which Jensen actually thought was perfect since that’s what his life felt like right now.

He knew it was a sure thing that he and Jared would go together but he still felt the need to ask and he knew that when he did it had to be in a crazy good way that kept Jared buzzing with happiness for weeks.  
He had to do something wild and spontaneous, something that matched Jared’s need for living to the fullest.

 

When they came back to school the halls were buzzing with the news of Stephen and how Jensen had kicked his ass and thrown him in jail, the whispering of exactly how Jensen had snapped because of what Stephen had done to Jared.

Jared’s bruises were almost gone, the light blue that covered his eye was still there but he was healing wonderfully and everything was going according to plan.

It was a new semester and Jared and Jensen had almost every class together, all but two which Jared had with Chad which made Jensen feel a little better that at least Jared would be watched over not that Jensen felt like he had anything to worry about now. 

 

Only Tom was left in school and Jensen had a feeling he wouldn’t be trying anything with the nervous looks he would send Jensen when they passed in the hallway.

Which if Jensen wanted to admit it made him feel damn good that finally he had some respect and that Tom Welling of all people was scared of him, Jensen Ackles who last year was known as the school freak.

And as he walked out of school that afternoon with Jared under his arm, looking at him with one of those bright smiles that made the heavens shine he knew there was no way life could every get any better.

 

That afternoon he had Jared were hibernating at the kitchen table at Jared’s talking with his parents about their college plans as Sherri placed a plate of cookies in front of them.

“Ok we know you have like 8 months until you two leave for Brown so we have plenty of time to talk about this but we figured were going to be so busy this summer since we’re all going on that cruise and then you’re going to London with Jensen and his family so now is the best time to talk. You know college is going to be a big thing especially since you two decided to leave Texas and go to a school almost 30 hours away but we understand life’s been hard here recently and you want to get away plus Brown has an excellent Pre-Med program. We just want to make sure you’re ready to go away and live life on your own.”

Jared smiled at his mom and placed his hand on hers that was stretched across the table “we know mom and I’m glad you and dad care so much I really am but I think we got this. Were ready for it to be just us together, were ready to see what life brings us and it’s a chance for us to get a fresh start and get away from all the drama here. I want you and dad to know that were ready I promise and I mean we’ve already got out living situations covered for when we get there and soon will be picking out classes.”

Gerald nodded his head with a proud smile and looked to Jensen “have you decided where you would like to take your medical interest? I mean there are so many different paths you could head to.”

Jensen nodded his head “I thi—think im go—going to go wit—with Trauma Sur—surgery I thi—think it fits and I li—like the ru—rush and af—after every—everything tha--that’s hap—happpened with Ja—Jared it mad—made me rea—realize what I wa—wanna do.”

Jared grinned and wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck “I think that’s a good idea babe and I think you’ll do terrific.”

Sherri and Gerald smiled “I think that’s an excellent path for you…you the trauma surgeon and Jared the Criminal Profiler, what a hot roller couple you will be.”

Jared rolled his eyes with a playful smile “dad we already are .”


	24. Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems rushed but there are only 2 more chapters left in the story!

After 3 months of planning and scheming Jensen finally knew exactly how he was going to ask Jared to prom.

He waited till Friday night, Jared was going out with his family for dinner and Sherri had sneaked Jensen the key to their house so Jensen made his way to their backyard.

Their backyard was the perfect set up for his little plan, there were flowers lingering all over and a patio set up with lights winding down the wooden poles. Jensen scattered rose petals over the grass and set out candles in the word Prom?

He smiled at his handy work and then changed into a nice button down shirt and khakis before standing behind the candles with a shaky smile, Jared would be here any minute.

 

10 minutes later Jensen heard the car door shut and he felt chills run down his spine, he didn’t think Jared would say no actually he knew he wouldn’t but that still didn’t stop Jensen from feeling like his heart would explode any moment.

The back door opened and Jared stepped out his eyes wide and jaw open in awe as he took in the scene before him. He took in a sharp breath as he read over the candles and looked up at Jensen with a blinding smile, his dimples digging sweet trenches in his cheeks and nodded so fast his hair flopped in the wind.

He ran over to Jensen and threw his arms around his neck and Jensen let out a sigh of relief before hugging back “Oh Jen I can’t believe you did all this!”

Jensen pulled back and kissed Jared sweetly “of cou—course I di—did… you des—deserve the be—best I wan—wanted to do someth—something nice for you.”

Jared smiled sweetly and stroked the back of Jensen’s head softly, his eyes melting “Oh Jen, thank you I love it but I hope you know I don’t need all this you could have just asked.”

Jensen blushed and shrugged as he averted his gaze “I kno—know but I wan—wanted to do it. I love—love you Jay.”

 

The weeks flew by and suddenly Prom was among them. 

And for the first time in a long time Jared was nervous. He was so nervous he felt like just one look at Jensen and he would faint.

Prom was a big deal, and sure Jared had gone last year but this was his senior prom, his last prom and he was going with Jensen. He was going with the man he was in love with, the man he wanted to spend his life with…he thought that deserved the freaking out part.

Jared had spent all day panicking—he woke up that morning and the panic set in. his mother brought him downstairs and set him at the table and laid a big breakfast in front of him to which he only nibbled at, too anxious to eat anything. He showered early so his hair would dry before Jensen showed, he made sure to scrub down in the shower and when he got out he headed to his room and packed his bags.

When prom was over they would be heading to a hotel for the night and the next day they would be making their way to Rhode Island for a tour of Brown and see the apartment they would be living in.

To be honest Jared was more nervous for the night. Yes he had Jensen have had sex, numerous times but this was prom night and who knows what measures Jensen would be taking.

Just thinking about it made Jared shiver in excitement. 

When 5 rolled around he dressed quickly in his glove fitting black suit and ruffled his hair up. Jensen would be here any second and his mom would be taking tons of pictures and then they would be going to dinner with Chad and his date, and Chris and whatever girl he decided to bring.

The door bell rung and Jared drew in a sharp breath before checking his reflection in the mirror one last time and tumbled down the stairs where Sherri was fussing over Jensen and straightening his tie.  
And suddenly all Jared’s nerves melted away and he grinned at Jensen. He looked absolutely handsome in his dark blue tux that made his hair shine and freckles sparkle.

“You lo—look beau—beautiful…” Jensen stuttered out in awe as he took in Jared’s appearance. Jared blushed heavily and gave Jensen a bashful smile before stepping forward and fastening the bootneir on his jacket “well you look handsome.”

Jensen grinned and pulled out his bootneer for Jared and pinned it with a proud smile before Sherri and Donna crowded in with their cameras and began moving them into the perfect positions for pictures.  
After 10 minutes Jared groaned and pulled on Jensen’s arm “ok it’s time to go we have a reservation to get to and I’m hungry so no more pictures! I’m going blind from the flash.”

 

Prom was being held at the Hilton downtown which was perfect since that’s where Jensen rented a room for the night. They walked in hand in hand smiles on their faces as they took in the decorations around the ball room.

The pillars were draped with white silk, a DJ was dissing out beats at the top of the ballroom, there was tulle hanging from the ceiling and lights stripped all over with candles placed around the room. Each table had a silk table cloth with a beauty and the beast type rose in a glass vase on the tables, it was stunning.

They danced all night to the point where Jared was sweating through his white shirt—the music was electric and lights were flashing as Jared grinded back into Jensen with heavy breaths and lidded eyes. Jensen’s fingers were digging deeply into Jared’s hips, his eyes closed as Jared pressed his ass back and moved so dirty Jensen thought he was going to throw Jared and fuck him on the floor right there in front of everyone.  
Jensen placed his hands on Jared’s shoulders and whirled him around before pulling him tight against his body and pressed their foreheads together, their lips barley touching—the heat between them was so heavy Jensen couldn’t help but breath heavily against Jared’s pink lips as the music slowed down.

He wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist and held him tightly, Jared smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck and buried his face in his neck and closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.  
This was exactly where Jared wanted to be, he couldn’t imagine this moment with anyone but Jensen. 

 

When the night was over Jensen was dragging a laughing Jared to the elevators as he giggled endlessly in his hands about Chris and how he had gotten caught sneaking whiskey into the punch bowl.  
When they got to the room Jensen couldn’t wait any longer, he ripped the door open practically off the hinges and shoved Jared inside and threw him on the bed. He stood up and ripped their clothes off and Jared’s eyes widened “that was rented! Oh my god Jen moms gonna kill me!” Jensen smiled “I’ll p--pay for it Jay, no--now shut up.”

Jared’s free hand came up and dragged slowly over the muscled ridges of Jensen's chest and stomach, making the older boy’s breath hitch. Lips came forward to ghost over his and he felt warm breath against his skin as Jared whispered, "I love when you get all dominating, do you wanna dominate me?" He squeezed the hard dick under his hand.

"Jes--Jesus!" Jensen's eyes flickered shut and as a streak of white hot lust burst through his body. The next instant he was kissing Jared with pure passion and raw need. Still not breaking the feverish clash of teeth and tongues until Jared arched back on the smooth cotton sheets. Jensen quickly pulled Jared to the middle of the bed and lay back, Jensen crawled up over Jared’s lithe body like a predator about to strike. Jared blinked up at him, his pupils blown so wide that his normally hazel blue eyes were non-visible. He spread his legs wide enough for Jensen to kneel between them. Jensen’s eyes roamed slowly over every inch of flesh on display, from the broadening shoulders to Jared’s cock. 

Jared chewed on his lip again as Jensen hovered over him "J...Jen?"

Jensen seemed to come out of his stupor and smiled at Jared. "Sorry swe--sweetheart. It's just...you rea--really are gorg--gorgeous and I still can't beli--believe you w—want some—someone lik—like me.”  
Jared sat up and threw his arms around Jensen's neck then lay back again, pulling the blonde down over him until their naked bodies were pressed together. "I want you, to fuck me, Jen." He was pretty sure it was the last two words that flipped the switch because suddenly rough hands were stroking, squeezing, grabbing at his shoulders, hips and thighs and Jensen's mouth seemed to everywhere at once, lips lingering on skin they had already moved on from. Lips were on his neck, then teeth were nibbling at his nipple again, making him moan. A slick tongue travelled down his flat stomach until Jensen's hot mouth was sucking on his hipbone which made him gasp and squirm. A trail of pre-cum leaked from his cock and he desperately wanted Jensen to touch him there. "Please!" he gasped, the fingers of his right hand twisting into the short fair hair of his lover, the other hand was shoved into the pillow beneath his head.

Jensen grunted when he felt the sharp tug oh his hair, his hard cock bobbed against his stomach as he trailed a line of kitten licks and nips over Jared’s slim hips. He moved to roll his tongue over the boy's sac and Jared's body jumped a couple of inches from the bed. 

Jensen slowly sank his finger into Jared's hole and although it was tight it went in with relative ease.

"Oh,oh..." There was an almost blissful expression on Jared’s face as Jensen began to draw his finger back only to push it in deeper again. "More! Another one...please!"

Jensen grunted again as the slick heat now enveloped two of his thick fingers. His cock ached so much it hurt but if he touched himself now it would be over for him. "Fuck yes! Oh God now! I'm ready Jensen please!"

"Yeah, I go--gotta get my c-cock ins--inside you sweetheart." Jensen withdrew his fingers. "Ro—roll over Jay, ha--hands and knees for me." 

Jared's firm ass was presented to him and placing one hand on Jay's hip he took hold of himself with the other to run the head of his sheathed cock over the now puffy dark pink rim. "Re--ready Jay?" 

"Fuck!..Jay, sweetheart, so tight!" Jensen gasped. He was trying to move slowly but the way Jared's channel was gripping his cock was almost unbearable. He fought the urge to just sink hard and fast into the boy's ass because he really didn't want to hurt him. 

Jared's ass accepted his cock until his whole length was fully encased. "Oh my God!" Jared gasped. "So fucking big!"

Jensen ran a hand down the boy's back comfortingly. Jensen groaned as Jared flexed his ass around the thick dick, trying to get more comfortable but the pressure on Jensen’s already too sensitive cock was too much. "Christ! Ja--Jared I gotta mo--move, gon--gonna cum too qui--quick, too fuckin' mu--much..."

"Yeah, yeah, fuck me! I wanna feel it deep Jensen." Jared moaned and pushed his ass back onto Jensen's cock.

Growling loudly Jensen gripped too tightly to the boy's hips, fuck, he loved those bony hips! He pulled back, almost completely out and then thrust forward. "Fuck Jay...so good." He was gonna cum too quickly to build up any kind of rhythm, he just needed to be as deep inside Jared as he could get. He dropped his chest to Jay's back and took hold of the boy's straining erection. As he snapped his hips, burying his thick shaft into the scorching heat of the teenager's ass he fisted the boy's cock with still lubed fingers.

"Oh oh oh," the brunette boy gasped as his cock throbbed in Jensen’s hand. Jensen tucked his hips under Jared a little so that every thrust of his dick slammed into Jared's prostate. The slim body underneath him convulsed. "F...f...fuck! Cumming!” Jared screamed as his ass clamped down around Jensen and his big cock spilt thick ropes of cum across Jensen's fist and the comforter below.

Jensen's vision went white; he came so hard when Jared yelled out his orgasm. He couldn't moan, couldn't fucking breathe as his cock pulsed load after load into the condom. His balls were so tight they burned but he just kept cumming. The hand still on Jared's hip was gauging semi-permanent bruises into the boy's skin but he couldn't let go, not yet. He shuddered as the last of his release seemed to leave him as weak as a kitten. "Swee-sweetheart? You ok?" He mumbled against Jay's back.

Jared smiled lazily and rolled over on top of Jensen’s chest “I’m more than ok .”


	25. Breaking Boundaries

Today was the day that Jared and Jensen grew up. It was the day that their lives really changed, and for the better.

Today they were graduating high school and stepping out into the real world. Jensen was twitching with nerves, he was the valedictorian and because of that he had to prepare a speech which he spent 3 weeks worrying over afraid it wasn’t good enough.

His speech was a full 5 minutes—he had planned to make it longer but once he had finished it Jared had taken the liberty of proof reading it since he was an English expert and after spending 20 minutes analyzing it he decided on which parents sounded better and cut out a whole 6 minutes.

So while Jensen was sitting on the bed freaking out Jared was beaming in front of his floor length mirror, buzzing with excitement. He couldn’t believe that after years of waiting he was finally graduating high school and going off to college, and not only that he was doing all this with his best friend.

He turned with a wide smile and rolled his eyes at Jensen who was looking at his hands and bouncing his legs nervously. He slid over and threw his long legs over Jensen’s thighs and straddled his waist before leaning down and pressing their foreheads together. “Will you chill? You’re giving me a complex just watching you…I promise everything’s going to be ok and you’re going to be wonderful. I’ve read your speech a hundred times and so have you and its great Jen so stop worrying and get excited!”

Jensen took a deep breath and nodded his head before sliding his hands down Jared’s thighs “your ri—right…but im goi—going to ge—get up the—there and peo—peoples wi—will lau—laugh at my stu—stutter—“  
“No one is going to laugh at you!” Jared gritted with firmness “those assholes won’t be a problem, Stephen won’t be at graduation and Tom will keep his mouth shut and no one else has a problem with you. It’s all going to be ok Jen I promise ok? And even if it’s not in a couple days will be outta here.”

That was right, in four days they would be leaving to go on a cruise with Jared’s family and then be back for a couple weeks before they head out to London with Jensen’s parents. Jensen had to admit he was looking forward to both trips, especially the cruise he would be on a boat with Jared in the Caribbean for 2 weeks laying out in the sun and getting wrapped up in the sheets. 

And the best part? The boys had their own separate room so there wouldn’t be anyone to hear them late at night when they were busy tangled up in each other’s bodies.

 

When it was about that time Sharon rushed the boys out to the car fussing about Jared’s robes and how if he wasn’t careful they would wrinkle and he would end up looking like a total bum when he crossed that stage.

Jared just rolled his eyes and smoothed his robe out before cautiously climbing in the backseat next to a smirking Jensen. Jensen’s parents would be meeting them there, the day before his mother had some business meetings so Jensen ended up spending the night at Jared’s…which resulted in them not getting very much sleep and not waking up until noon.

In the front seat Sharon was tearing up and Gerald was trying to comfort her as she went over stories about when Jared was a baby. “Oh baby I just can’t believe your graduating today…it seems like just yesterday I brought you home from the hospital such a small little thing, who knew you would end up shooting up like the jolly green giant.”

Jensen chuckled and shook his head and Jared scowled before reaching over and whacking his arm “mom can we not? Jeez it’s not like I’m going anywhere right now no need for the trip down memory lane please.”  
“Oh but honey what about—“

“Oh were here!” Jared heaved the door open and hurried out the car Jensen laughing loudly as he followed behind him, his stomach cringing but he just couldn’t stop as he watched Jared rush over the field and to their graduating class.

 

“Jensen Ross Ackles…Valedictorian of 2016’s graduating class, President of the Med-Club, and member of Quiz Bowl.”

Jensen smiled nervously as he slowly walked on the stage and accepted his diploma, he could hear Jared yelling his name in the background and his smile grew wider as he looked to Jared’s beaming smile, his face proud.

Jensen walked off stage and took his seat on the front row and squeezed his diploma, he did it he graduated and he didn’t trip or do anything stupid. He had given his speech before the principle had called out names and no one made any cruel comments, in fact everyone smiled and he even got some applause. Now all he had to do was wait for Jared to walk across that stage and in a couple days they would be cruising the open sea together and baking in the warm sun.

“Jared Tristan Padalecki…honor student, Key Club President, Captain of the basketball team, yearbook editor, and track team.”

Jared’s grin was blinding as he hopped up and made his way across the stage, his honors medal swinging around his neck. His mother was hollering in the background and he could hear his father whistling… he could even hear Jensen yelling.

He took his diploma in hand with a dimpled grin and turned his face to the crowd waving it in his hand, his mother standing up with her camera with a beaming smile “that’s my baby!” Gerald shook his head, his cheeks red but clapped his hands in the air and waved at Jared as he bounded back to his seat, passing Jensen on the way and giving his cheek a quick kiss.

 

When the ceremony was over Jared skipped through the crowd trying to find Jensen and his family. Jared smiled as he spotted Jensen pushing through his eyes searching for Jared. Jared bit his lip, fighting a smile and rushed to Jensen and threw himself in Jensen’s arms.

Jensen let out a huff but caught him with a smile and twirled a giggling Jared around before sitting him down and dipping him down for a deep, scorching kiss.

When their parents found them they enveloped the boys in tight hugs and teary kisses. Donna and Sharon even hugged crying about how when the boys were gone they could never come back.

Finally after the tears and picture taking they finally went to grab something to eat. After dinner the boys ended up back at Jared’s house—both exhausted they collapsed in bed at 10. Jensen reached out and pulled Jared to him and brushed his hair back “I lov—love you Jay.”

Jared smiled sleepily and moved closer to Jensen “I love you to Jen.”

 

7 years later

A babies cry could be hear echoing through the house at dawn.

Jared rolled over blearily and sat up rubbing his groggy eyes before getting up and leaving a snoring Jensen and making his way down the hall and into the nursery.

He smiled brightly and leaned over looking into the crib of a tiny little baby “hello baby what’s wrong? Uh Lucy?”

As he held the little bundle in his arms and seated himself in the rocking chair Lucy gurgled up at him with bright blue eyes.

Lucy came to them a couple months ago, a woman came into the hospital one day covered in blood and holding a tiny little baby. Jensen had instantly rushed to aid the woman only to discover she held no injuries she had just given birth.

The girl was 17 and did not want the baby girl; she looked at her with disgust every time the doctors tried to bring her near. But Jensen had fallen in love with her, she had bright blue eyes and chubby cheeks, her lashes so long they reached up.

He had called Jared immediately who had been a little ticked off that Jensen had woken him in the middle of the night during Jensen’s night shift but came at once. When he got there Jensen took him to the baby unit and showed him the little girl—Jared’s eyes had flooded with tears as he held the baby.

The girl chose that time to come in and when she saw them she told Jensen and Jared that she didn’t want the baby and that they should take her because they could love her and she couldn’t.

So they signed the papers and took little Lucy home.

Jared had never been more in love, yes he loved Jensen with all his being but this little girl was something special. Jared knew he wasn’t her mother and he didn’t birth her but he seemed to have a special kind of bond with Lucy that was hard to describe.

2 years ago Jared and Jensen got married, Jensen proposed at their favorite spot in Rhode Island where they had decided to stay after graduating college. They had gotten married not long after.

Jensen had gotten a great job at a hospital downtown as a trauma surgeon and Jared had gotten a job as a Criminal Profiler at the police department. Jared loved his job he did, of course there were some moments he came home his eyes red and wet with tears after a long hard day.

His job was something Jensen could never imagine doing, getting into the minds of the killers and understanding why they do what they do. Or even going and seeing the horrible things Jared did.  
But other than that their life was something Jensen would never trade or even think about giving up.

Jensen stirred in his sleep and rolled over; when he felt that Jared’s side was empty he sat up and listened closely at the baby monitor sitting on the night stand. Jared was singing softly to Lucy, a slow little tune that hummed through the room—Jensen smiled and made his way out of bed and to the nursery where Jared was rocking Lucy.

He slid his hand across Jared’s bare shoulders and bent down in front of him; Jared looked down with a sleepy smile and reached out to thumb his bottom lip. Jensen could never get over how beautiful Jared really was, how grown up he had gotten… he still looked the same but he wasn’t as lanky as he used to be. He now had a well-defined body and his dimples seemed to dig even deeper when he smiled, his hair was longer and shaggier and you could never sweep it out of his eyes.

Jensen had changed to, his shoulders were broad and he gained some muscle in his arms, maybe got a tad softer in the belly area, and crow’s feet appeared by his eyes whenever he smiled. Probably because he could never stop smiling at Jared.

Jared stood quietly and lowered Lucy in her crib before taking Jensen’s hand and leading him back to their room and crawling in bed next to him. He laid his head on Jensen’s chest and closed his eyes to the beat of his heart “do you promise you’ll always love me?”

Jensen looked down and lifted Jared’s chin up “I ha—have alw—always love—loved you Jay an—and I’ll nev—never sto—stop.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to Jared’s, pulling him in a deep kiss before pressing tiny kissed to his nose and pulling him tight to his body. 

Jensen smiled to himself as Jared drifted back off the dream land for a couple more hours until they headed back into the hustle and bustle of life. But they were lucky, Jensen knew that… not a lot of people could break boundaries.


End file.
